¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida
1. Chapter 1

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? 1

por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

México, D. F. 1984

Syaoran Li, adulto joven de 26 años, no sabía bien que hacer, tenía que ir al hospital a ver a una de sus hermanas

Había habido un accidente en el taxi en el que su hermana se dirigía a ver a su mamá

La verdad fue culpa del otro conductor pero su hermana resulto con fractura expuesta de pierna, llego la ambulancia y la traslado al hospital más cercano pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre

Y la verdad en momentos de urgencia lo que se necesita es atender al accidentado en el primer hospital que se encuentren que el hospital en donde los familiares quieren que los lleven, así que fue llevada a un hospital público

Habían pasado varias horas en la sala de espera, esperando saber si estaba bien su hermana y gracias a Dios, todo salió bien, si se le tuvo que hacer una transfusión de sangre, pero no tuvo complicaciones con la operación

Pero tenía que tener un periodo de recuperación que tendría que pasar en el hospital

A decir verdad no tenía nada de malo ese hospital en particular, solo que no le gustaban para nada los hospitales después de la muerte de su padre

Cuando tenía 17 años, era un buen estudiante pues quería seguir el ejemplo de su padre, quien era un gran ingeniero civil, desde pequeño había acompañado a su padre en infinidad de obras, carreteras, presas, edificios y un sinfín de obras de las que el señor Li era el principal responsable y administrador de todas esas obras

Muchas veces escuchaba como su madre le decía a su padre que era muy bueno en su trabajo, pero que no trabajara tanto por que el día menos pensado se iba a enfermar

Pero como cualquier apasionado de su trabajo y ver todo de lo que sus compañías eran capases de crear respondía

- "progreso… estamos creando progreso… cosas que van a quedar para nuestros hijos… y nuestros nietos y las futuras generaciones, pero no te preocupes mujer… no me canso demasiado"

Un día estando en la escuela de repente llego su mayordomo para avisarle que a su padre le había dado un paro cardiaco y que estaba hospitalizado

Fueron días terribles para Syaoran, su madre y sus hermanas

Un mes estuvo internado, entre tratamientos y una operación a corazón abierto la cual por el momento resistió pero después de unos días empezó a tener rechazo a todo los tratamientos que le daban hasta que por fin murió

Un mes de pesadilla para todos y al ser él el más joven de la familia y el único hombre lo resintió más, su papá tenia todos sus papeles en regla y su mamá supo llevar adelante las empresas de las que de la noche a la mañana eran nuevos dueños… no es que no lo supieran, a decir verdad todos de una forma u otra estaban estudiando para ayudar en la empresa familiar

Pero nadie piensa en el día en que falte la cabeza de la familia, uno siempre piensa que nunca se va a morir el jefe de familia, que siempre va a estar ahí

Pero Syaoran era el más joven, a decir verdad tenía poco tiempo de haber entrado a la universidad en donde estaba estudiando también ingeniería civil como sus hermanas y su padre, al principio pensó que tendría que dejar de estudiar, pero su padre dejo todo organizado para que todos sus hijos terminaran sus estudios y si después querían seguir con la empresa familiar adelanto o cada quien se podía dedicar a lo que quisiera

Desde luego que toda la familia siguió con el plan que ya tenía el señor Li

Syaoran ya había terminado con sus estudios y ahora se dedicaba a la administración y supervisión de todas las obras que tenía la empresa

Pero algo paso y fue que no quería casarse, vivió en carne propia todo lo que paso su madre, el sufrimiento de verla sola en el mundo y con cinco hijos y después todo lo que paso para sacar adelante a sus hermanas y a él

Ahora ya todas estaban casadas y con hijos, pero por más que le insistían a él, bueno… no quería que su esposa o sus hijos pasaran por lo que ellos pasaron

Cobardía, quizás pero no quería que nadie sufriera por él

Y por quien siguiera sus pasos, pues tenía ya varios sobrinos y cualquiera de ellos podía seguir con el negocio familiar

Así que por eso no quería pensar en casarse, alguien tenía que cuidar de su madre y él había decidido que él se encargaría de ella, así que cual era el problema

Sus hermanas seguido le insistían en que tenía que casarse y saber lo maravilloso que era tener un hijo o hija y compartir la vida con alguien

Pero él siempre decía que con tantos sobrinos que tenía para que quería hijos, así él los podía malcriar y sus papás se ocuparían de corregirlos

Y si era un consentidor, a cual más les compraba dulces, juguetes y todo lo que los niños quisieran, si no querían comer bueno era problema de las madres él estaba para malcriar a sus sobrinos junto con su abuela

Era pleito de sus hermanas que querían verlo casado, su mamá no decía nada o más bien nunca le decía nada a él porque a sus hijas solo le decía:

- No se preocupen hijas… lo que pasa es que no ha conocido a la mujer indicada… pero el día que la conozca va a cambiar de opinión… se parece tanto a tu padre –Ieran viuda de LI

Syaoran vivía feliz así como estaba pero con lo que no conto era con tener que enfrentarse con su peor pesadilla ir a un hospital

Si… en la empresa a veces había algún accidente de trabajo y como jefe, tenía que ir a ver a los empleados accidentados, pero solo iba de entrada por salida y lo menos que estuviera en un hospital

Pero ahora era su hermana la que estaba hospitalizada y tenía que estar con ella, no podía permitir que su madre se quedara en el hospital porque aunque nunca se quejaba sabía que al igual que él a ella le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos los hospitales

Todos se tendrían que dividir para estar en el hospital y no descuidar la compañía, además de cuidar a los niños de su hermana, su otra hermana tenía unos días que había tenido a su otro hijo y pues ella necesitaba también que cuidaran de ella, que ella poder ayudar a cuidar de los niños

Así fue que Syaoran se quedó la primer noche con su hermana, bueno quizás sería la única, porque ya les habían dicho que solo la iban a estar observando y según como la observaran la daban de alta por la tarde si no cuando más en dos días

En el cuarto donde la pusieron había otras dos camas más, a su hermana le habían dado la de en medio, pero las otras dos camas estaban vacías, menos mal no quería ver a nadie más

Durante la noche batallo con su hermana que todavía estaba medio anestesiada y la verdad no sabía ni que le había pasado, si se acordaba del accidente, de que no se podía mover y de un fuerte dolor que la verdad ni sabía bien de dónde provenía

- Sus hijos ¿dónde estaban sus hijos?

Syaoran a cada rato le explicaba que se había fracturado una pierna, que sus hijos estaban en casa con su abuela y que ellos estaban bien, que no les había pasado nada, que su marido estaba en camino por que estaba en una obra al otro lado del país y que pues lo esperaban a primeras horas de la mañana, que no se preocupara, pero que en la noche no podía entrar nadie al hospital

Estuvo al pendiente de su hermana, cuando se despertaba y empezó a pasar los efectos de la anestesia y desde luego los dolores que empezó a sentir por todos lados

Les avisaba a las enfermeras de cómo estaba durante los rondines que daban y estaba al pendientes de sus medicamentos

Por ahí de las tres de la mañana llevaron a una señora de unos 55 años, que habían tenido que operarla de urgencias por una apendicitis

Pero la señora en lugar de estar tranquila gritaba pestes a todo el mundo por que le acababan de diagnosticar diabetes y ella cuando entro al hospital pues no tenía

Una enfermera le comento a Syaoran que la diabetes es una enfermedad que la verdad nadie sabe cómo da, que como puede empezar a dar síntomas poco a poco como puede presentarse con un susto, y la verdad la señora se había llevado un buen susto con la apendicitis que le dio y el saber que la tenían que operar de emergencia

Después de un rato llego una señora hija de la señora que acababan de llevar para cuidarla y se disculpaba con ellos por todo lo que gritaba su mamá

Y por más que le insistía a su mamá que dejara de gritar que nadie tenía la culpa de sus enfermedades la señora no dejaba de gritar todo lo que a su mente venia

Cerraron la cortinilla que separaba las camas para "molestar menos" pero ¿que podían hacer con los gritos de la señora?

Faren su hermana solo dormitaba, era de madrugada y pues no podían hacer nada

Syaoran estaba sentado en una silla en medio de la cama de su hermana y la cama vacía, solo veía a su hermana y meneaba la cabeza de resignación, su hermana solo sonreía que podían hacer

Por ahí de las 6 de la mañana vio que fueron a poner un nombre en la cama de al lado

Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Qué clase de loca seria? Porque ni hablar la señora del otro lado de verdad que estaba loca, ya cuantas horas habían pasado y la señora seguía gritando de todo

Syaoran a cada rato veía su reloj, como pasa el tiempo tan lento, 7:30 de la mañana, le habían dicho que iba a llegar alguien a sustituirlo a las 8 de la mañana, solo quería que llegara alguien para salir del hospital lo más rápido posible pero ese maldito reloj que no avanzaba 7:31 viendo de nuevo desesperado su reloj

En eso vio que llegaban unos enfermeros con una camilla en donde llevaban a la persona de al lado la tal Sakura Kinomoto

Él se puso en pie para no estorbarlos mientras acomodaban a la señora de al lado

Vio como los cameros cargaban a la paciente para pasarla a la cama y la tapaban con la sabana de la cama pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

Una joven… 18… quizás 20 años… pero era la joven más bonita que jamás había visto

Claro que era poco lo que se podía ver… envuelta en esa fea bata que les ponen y tapada hasta el cuello con la sabana del hospital, vio como los cameros subían las protecciones laterales de la cama y se retiraban, la enfermera comprobaba que los sueros estuvieran bien y también se retiró

Pero Syaoran no podía quitarle la vista a la joven… tenía su cabello envuelto en un gorro de hospital… pero tenía el cutis más sedosa que hubiera visto en su vida, sus facciones se veían tan delicadas… parecía una muñeca de porcelana… no se movía, se veía que seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia

Pero

¿Qué le abra pasado?

¿Por qué un ángel como ella estaría ahí?

Sin darse cuenta un sentimiento de sobre protección se despertó en él por una joven que en su vida había visto

En eso entro la señora que acompañaba a su hija y le sorprendió ver al joven que la contemplaba desde los pies de la cama con una adoración que no sabía que pensar

- Buenos días… soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto… mamá de la joven –dijo señalando a la joven y queriendo saber quién era ese joven

- Buenos días… soy Faren… y él es mi hermano Syaoran Li –dijo Faren al ver que su hermano no contestaba y no dejaba de ver a la joven

- Mucho gusto –contesto Nadeshiko haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a los hermanos

- ¿Por qué está hospitalizada? ¿Qué le paso? –Syaoran reaccionando por fin

- Oh… nada complicado… la operaron de las anginas… estaba padeciendo mucho de ellas últimamente y el doctor prefirió que se las extrajeran… llegamos hoy muy temprano y en la tarde la dan de alta… por lo menos eso nos dijo el doctor –dijo Nadeshiko

- Que bueno –dijo Syaoran soltando un gran suspiro de alivio y sonriendo

En verdad Nadeshiko no sabía que pensar, era un joven muy guapo, con una sonrisa encantadora… pero… ¿por qué preguntaba por su hija? ¿Conocía a su hija? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

En eso se empezó de nuevo a escuchar a la señora del otro lado insultando a todo el mundo por lo que le pasaba

- Sabe que señora… ya me tiene arto –dijo Syaoran yendo hacia la cortina que los separaba y recorriéndola para mostrarle a la joven que estaba durmiendo en la primer cama

- Cómo puede ver… hay gente que también está enferma y tiene problemas… por eso están aquí –dijo Syaoran señalando a su hermana y a la señorita

- Desde luego nadie de nosotros tenemos la culpa de lo que le paso… y la verdad ya me tiene arto de su manera de hablar… porque sabe… solo nosotros somos los que la estamos escuchando… y la verdad no me gustaría que la señorita tuviera pesadillas por sus gritos –termino Syaoran exaltado

La señora solo se le quedo viendo y de la expresión que tenía en la cara ya no dijo nada

Sakura por su parte no sabía en donde estaba, oía ruido a su alrededor… se acordaba que la iban a operar, pero esa voz que escuchaba… era una voz muy varonil… pero era de alguien que estaba muy enojado

¿Quién sería? su hermano… si… solo conocía a su hermano que parecía que todo el tiempo estaba enojado… pero él no había podido ir… iba a ir por ellos cuando saliera del hospital… o quizás si hubiera conseguido permiso para estar con ella en la mañana… quizás… aunque su voz sonaba distinta… ¿Por qué?

Y así empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos para tratar de distinguir a su hermano y decirle que se callara que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza

Pero al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de la persona que vio

Syaoran regreso a su silla entre las dos camas y se sentó cruzándose de brazos, viendo a su hermana y después a la acompañante de la joven

- Muchas gracias joven –dijo Nadeshiko

- Disculpe pero ya me tenía arto –Dijo Syaoran

- Nos tenía artos –corrigió Faren sonriendo a su hermano ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Syaoran solo levanto la vista al techo al ver la sonrisa sospechosa de su hermana y volteo la cabeza hacia la paciente dormida, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio unos maravillosos ojos verdes que lo miraban como queriendo reconocerlo

- Oh disculpa… ¿cómo estás? –dijo Syaoran enderezándose en su silla y tomando la mano de la joven que apenas asomaba por debajo de la sabana

- Bien… me siento bien –apenas pudo articular con dolor de garganta Sakura viendo al desconocido

- Hija que bueno que despertaste –dijo Nadeshiko

- Mamá –dijo Sakura al voltear al otro lado de la cama y ver que no estaba sola con ese desconocido que estaba ahí también su mamá

¿Pero quién era este loco que le estaba tomando de la mano?

Un loco muy guapo… pero ¿por qué le estaba tomando la mano si no se conocían?

- Hija… te presento al joven Syaoran Li… Joven… ella es mi hija Sakura Kinomoto –solo dijo su mamá al ver que no soltaba la mano de su hija

- Hola… casi no puedo hablar… me duele la garganta –dijo muy bajito Sakura medio apretando la mano… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Aquí está su desayuno… líquidos para todas por que las acaban de operar –dijo la enfermera colocando las charolas al frente de cada una de las pacientes

Sakura vio la bandeja e hizo cara de fuchi, acababa de despertar le dolía la garganta y no quería comer nada

En eso la enfermera vio los jugos que tenía la señora de la diabetes y vio que no podía tomar ningún jugo de frutas dulces

- disculpe… no puede tomar esto –y retiro uno de los vasos

Entonces la señora empezó de nuevo con todo su repertorio de insultos

- Señora –solo dijo Syaoran y la señora luego, luego se calló al ver el rostro enfadado del joven

- Hija tienes que tomar algo… es por tu bien –dijo Nadeshiko después de levantar la cama para que quedara sentada acercándole un té a Sakura

- No quiero –solo protestaba Sakura

- Permítame… yo te ayudo –dijo Syaoran tomando el té y acercándoselo a Sakura quien abrió luego, luego la boca para tomar un trago de té

Faren no dijo nada solo veía el comportamiento tan raro de su hermano, la señora Nadeshiko enderezo también la cama de la joven para que se sentara y pudiera tomar lo que le habían llevado, el joven Syaoran le estaba ayudando con su hija, era lo menos que ella podía hacer ayudarlo con su hermana

Faren solo lo veía incrédula y empezó a tomarse lo que había en su charola, no quería saber de qué era capaz de hacer su hermano si ella le daba algún problema y le distraía de atender a su ángel… si su ángel por la forma en que la estaba viendo seguro pensaba que era un ángel

Sakura hacia caras del dolor al pasar los líquidos por la garganta… pero se tomó casi todo… ¿Qué podía hacer? con este señor que no sabía de donde había salido y que la trataba como si fuera una persona muy importante para él

- Pueden salir un momento toca la revisión matutina de los doctores –dijo una enfermera

- Enseguida regresamos –dijo Syaoran levantándose y soltando por fin su mano, mano que Sakura se llevó a la garganta

- ¿Cómo estas hija? –pregunto Nadeshiko al ver el movimiento de mano

- Bien… me duele un poco la garganta… pero creo que es normal –dijo Sakura muy bajito

- Si es normal –dijo Nadeshiko

- ¿Quién es? –volvió a preguntar Sakura mas bajito para que solo la escuchara su mamá

- Ni idea… creo que viene a cuidar de la joven… pero no sé nada de él –también contesto muy bajito para que no la escuchara la hermana… que desde luego se hacia la disimulada pero estaba escuchando todo

Pero su hermano ¿por qué se comportaba de esa forma? En verdad que estaba loco

Estaban en el pasillo cuando llego el esposo de Faren

- Hola cuñado… como esta Faren… que tal paso la noche

- Bien… está tranquila, le duele la pierna pero está bien… ahora la están revisando los doctores –Syaoran

- Vengo llegando y me dijeron que alguien te tenía que remplazar así que vine para ocuparme de mi esposa… así que te puedes ir

- Está bien… solo entro a despedirme –solo dijo Syaoran sin saber bien que hacer ya no se quería ir… no sin saber nada de esa joven… ¿Qué podía hacer?

En eso salen los doctores y ellos pueden entrar de nuevo aunque ahora Syaoran tenía una cara de molesto que a todos llamo la atención

Sakura solo lo vio y pues no dijo nada

Su hermana comprendió de inmediato su estado de ánimo al ver a su esposo quien entro de inmediato y fue a abrazar a su esposa

En eso se acerca una enfermera a Nadeshiko para pedirle algo

- Ya llego por quien llorabas –dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente acercándose a su hermana

- Que bueno así puedes irte a descansar… después de la noche que pasamos te mereces un buen descanso –dijo Faren ¿Qué podía decir?

En eso se acerca Nadeshiko a Sakura

- Hija… tengo que ir a comprarte un helado para tu garganta… no me tardo… no me gustaría dejarte sola… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Nadeshiko

- No se preocupe señora… yo la puedo cuidar… al fin ya llego mi cuñado a cuidar de mi hermana –se apresuró a decir Syaoran

- ¿No es ningún problema? ¿No está cansado? –dijo Nadeshiko viendo al joven Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… no se preocupe por su hija… yo la cuido –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

- Entonces se las encargo… hija no tardo –Nadeshiko acercándose a su hija para darle un beso de despedía

- Esta bien mamá –solo contesto Sakura ¿Qué onda con este tipo?

Continuara:

Hola a todos de nuevo por aquí… hace tres días desperté con esta idea para empezar la tan ya mencionada historia de ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?, si hace ya no tengo ni idea cuantos años 4 o 5, que se me ocurrió y hasta ahora la empecé a escribir

Espero les guste y no esperan actualizaciones rápidas, acuérdense que tengo que atender una tienda y además me acaban de pedir la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y pues tenemos un montón de cosas que prepara, el domingo que viene vienen los papás del novio a pedírnosla oficialmente y se piensan casar para el mes de Agosto… estoy feliz… pero no sé cuánto tiempo tenga para poder escribir… además que estoy a la mitad del capítulo de Ilusión… ya saben todos paciencia con esa historia pero bueno

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Jueves, 21 de enero de 2010

Revisada 14 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Chapter 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 2

En eso se acerca una enfermera a Nadeshiko para pedirle algo

- Ya llego por quien llorabas –dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente acercándose a su hermana

- Que bueno así puedes irte a descansar… después de la noche que pasamos te mereces un buen descanso –dijo Faren ¿Qué podía decir?

En eso se acerca Nadeshiko a Sakura

- Hija… tengo que ir a comprarte un helado para tu garganta… no me tardo… no me gustaría dejarte sola… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Nadeshiko

- No se preocupe señora… yo la puedo cuidar… al fin ya llego mi cuñado a cuidar de mi hermana –se apresuró a decir Syaoran

- ¿No es ningún problema? ¿No está cansado? –dijo Nadeshiko viendo al joven Syaoran

- Desde luego que no… no se preocupe por su hija… yo la cuido –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

- Entonces se las encargo… hija no tardo –dijo Nadeshiko acercándose a su hija para darle un beso de despedía

- Esta bien mamá –solo contesto Sakura ¿Qué onda con este tipo?

Sakura vio como salía su mamá de la habitación y regreso la vista al señor que se había ofrecido para cuidarla

- Bueno… mientras regresa tu mamá ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- No hablar… me duele la garganta –dijo muy bajito Sakura meneando la cabeza y medio cayéndose el gorro que tenía en el cabello

- Está bien… no hables… pero mira ya se… ¿te puedo peinar? –Dijo Syaoran agarrando el gorro que protegía el cabello y se sorprendió cuando una hermosa cabellera se soltaba del gorro

- Si quieres… ahí hay un cepillo –dijo Sakura señalando una bolsa que su mamá había dejado a un lado con sus cosas

- ¿Aquí? –dijo Syaoran abriendo la bolsa y viendo algunos de los artículos que tenía dentro hasta que vio el cepillo

- Aquí esta –dijo Syaoran sacando el cepillo se paró y empezó a cepillar el cabello de Sakura con una delicadeza que Sakura no sabía qué hacer

Faren y su esposo solo lo veían sorprendidos, ¿desde cuándo Syaoran se preocupaba por el bienestar de una mujer?

Bueno si… si era una de las mujeres que trabajaban para la empresa si estaba al pendiente de ellas o desde luego alguien de la familia por supuesto la prueba era que se había quedado a cuidar de Faren

Pero ella era su hermana, Syaoran nunca había demostrado algún interés por alguna otra mujer y menos alguna mujer que le presentaran algunas de sus hermanas pero y ¿esta desconocida?

A esta chica la veía con adoración, nunca había visto a su hermano ver a alguien así y esta joven de repente aparecía y se veía desesperado porque no se quería alejar de ella

¿En que estaba pensando Syaoran?

Syaoran peinaba el largo cabello de Sakura que le llegaba… bueno en ese momento como estaba sentada en la cama pues lo tenía más largo que la distancia de su cabeza al colchón, como sea Syaoran se sentía fascinado por estar peinando aquel cabello tan hermoso

Sakura no sabía que pensar, que señor tan encantador le peinaba el cabello con tal delicadeza y se sentía tan tranquila que le dieron ganas que la abrazara

- "Debe de sentirse muy bien estar en los brazos de ese señor" –pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos y suspirando

- No te vayas a dormir –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa viendo como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, mientras él seguía cepillándole el cabello

- Me da sueño como me cepilles el cabello –solo dijo Sakura pensando

- "La anestesia… si debe ser los efectos de la anestesia por la que se sentía tan bien con un completo desconocido"

- Entonces será mejor que termine… vi una liga para el cabello, ¿quieres que te haga una trenza? –pregunto Syaoran

- ¿Sabes hacer trenzas? –pregunto Sakura

- Se puede decir que si… mira y me dices si la hago bien –Syaoran y empezó a trenzar el cabello de Sakura

Primero dividió en tres partes el cabello de Sakura y después lo empezó a trenzar había peinado algunas veces a sus sobrinas, pero la principal practica que Syaoran tenía era trenzando lazos en las diferentes obras para las diferentes actividades en donde necesitaban lazos resistentes como por ejemplo para levantar vigas

Así y sin saber cuánta fuerza tenía que utilizar hizo la trenza que por no lastimar a Sakura la hizo muy floja, Sakura no dijo nada pero su hermana

- Se le va a soltar rápido –dijo Faren

- No hay problema… así está bien –dijo Sakura aunque prácticamente al girar la cabeza se empezó a deshacer la tranza

- Te lo dije –dijo Faren

- No hay problema… así está bien… al rato que regrese mi mamá ella me peina –dijo Sakura sonriendo para que no se molestara el joven

- A no… yo puedo hacer una buena trenza… aunque me da algo de miedo lastimarte el cuello… te acaban de operar –dijo Syaoran a forma de escusa

- Bueno si… aunque es por dentro donde me duelo… en la garganta… no el cuello –dijo Sakura

- En ese caso –Syaoran volvió a tomar el cepillo y empezó de nuevo a cepillar el cabello de Sakura quien solo cerro los ojos para sentir como se lo cepillaban

Syaoran no sabía que pensar, se veía tan bonita, como le gustaría acariciar esa cara angelical, darle un beso, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, aunque se sentía en el cielo peinando aquel cabello tan hermoso

- Voy a trenzártelo de nuevo… me dices si te lo aprieto demasiado –Y así Syaoran volvió a trenzarle el cabello no muy apretado pero si fuerte para que no se le deshiciera la trenza y ahora si le quedo firme la tranza y lo ato en la orilla

- Ya está… a ver mueve la cabeza para ver si ahora si está bien –dijo Syaoran

Sakura movió su cabeza para un lado y para el otro demostrando que ahora si la trenza estaba firme

- Gracias –sonrió Sakura encantada

Sonrisa que casi hace que Syaoran la estrechara entre sus brazos, pero la verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estrechar entre sus brazos a ese ángel que tenía enfrente de él

No se había dado cuenta, nunca le había pasado algo así con alguna mujer, pero no sabía como pero sabía que aquella chica, aquel ángel tenía que ser de él y la verdad no sabía que hacer o cómo hacerlo pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no quería espantarla

En eso bostezo, bostezo que vio su hermana

- Estás cansado… deberías ir a descansar… estuviste toda la noche cuidándome –dijo Faren

- Si… debería descansar –dijo Sakura

- Pero le dije a tu mamá que cuidaría de ti –Dijo Syaoran serio pero volviendo a bostezar en verdad estaba muy cansado y por más que quería no podía controlar los bostezos

- No te preocupes cuñado yo la puedo cuidar… su mamá no debe de tardar en llegar –y dicho y hecho Nadeshiko entro con una bolsa en donde llevaba la nieve

- Ya regrese –dijo Nadeshiko entrando en el cuarto

- Que bueno mamá… el señor está muy cansado y debe de ir a descansar –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que la verdad desarmo a Syaoran

No se quería ir, no sin saber algo más de esa joven porque no sabía cómo localizarla, o que hacer para seguir viéndola después de que saliera del hospital

- No se preocupe joven… la dan de alta después de las 4 de la tarde… así que yo creo que puede ir a descansar un rato y después regresar –dijo Nadeshiko al ver el interés del joven por su hija

- Si hermano… no te preocupes… de este lugar no nos podemos mover… y menos yo con este yeso –dijo Faren señalándose la pierna enyesada

- No te preocupes cuñado… voy a tratar de saber todo lo que pueda de la chica –dijo su cuñado muy bajito sacándolo del cuarto para que Sakura no escuchara

- Al rato regreso –solo alcanzo a decir Syaoran despidiéndose con la mano de Sakura

- Aquí te espero –solo dijo Sakura "que persona tan rara"

- Descansa, yo trato de averiguar todo lo que pueda de ella, tu descansa no te preocupes yo la cuido, además esta su mamá, Wein te espera abajo para que no tengas que manejar

- Está bien –solo dijo Syaoran volviendo a bostezar y yendo asía los elevadores

Tenían razón se estaba durmiendo parado y si quería saber algo más de la joven tenía que estar bien descansado así que prefirió ir a descansar por lo menos un rato

De regreso en la habitación

- Disculpen el comportamiento de mi hermano… la verdad no sé qué le pasa… nunca trata así a la gente… y menos mujeres –Faren

- No se preocupe… está bien… me ayudo con mi hija –Nadeshiko

- La verdad deben pensar que está loco –decía Faren

- No… desde luego que no… no tenemos por qué pensar así del joven –Nadeshiko

Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza

- Mi hermano es una persona muy sería… casi no trata con mujeres a menos que sea necesario desde luego… no quiero decir que sea raro, pero bueno lo que pasa es que no se quiere casar… mis hermanas y yo le hemos presentado a muchas mujeres, de todo tipo… pero solo las trata lo indispensable, nos regaña por que se molesta que le estemos presentando mujeres y siempre nos dice que hagamos lo que hagamos… bueno él no se va a casar… y la verdad me sorprendió ver cómo te ha tratado –Faren

- Ha sido muy amable… aunque si nos sorprendió, aunque hay que admitir que gracias al joven mi hija comió –Nadeshiko dándole el helado de limón a Sakura quien solo afirmo con la cabeza

- No me podía negar a él… Aunque se ve que debe ser una persona encantadora –Sakura hablando muy bajito

- No es porque sea mi hermano y que no me escuche mi marido, pero Syaoran es una persona muy especial y va a ser un gran marido, a pesar que es el más chico de la familia nos cuida mucho a todas y digo a todas porque somos 4 hermanas y mi mamá, y a pesar que era casi un niño cuando murió mi papá, él nos ha ayudado a todas a salir adelante, y nuestros maridos se las vieron realmente duras para conseguir nuestras manos, no iba a dejar que cualquiera se quedara con algún tesoro de mi padre –Faren

- Se ve que es muy agradable –Nadeshiko

- Es muy responsable… ahora que ya todas estamos casadas y con hijos… bueno solo falta Shiefa de tener hijos, yo tengo dos, un niño y una niña, mi hermana Fanne acaba de tener un bebé y tiene otro de tres años y mi otra hermana, que también tiene dos, una niña y un niño, adora a todos sus sobrinos y cuida de mi mamá –Faren

- Eso está bien –Nadeshiko ¿Por qué les estarían platicando eso?

- Si mi cuñado es una persona muy responsable –Tako el esposo de Faren uniéndose al grupo

Y así los dos se pusieron a hablar de puras cosas buenas de Syaoran, Sakura y su mamá pues solo contestaban con monosílabos

- sí,

- no,

- aja,

Se sentían muy extrañas con el comportamiento de ellos, ¿Por qué hablaban tanto del joven? Ya habían tenido bastante con su comportamiento para que ahora su hermana y su esposo hablaran de él

Así dieron las 10 de la mañana hora en que podían entrar las visitas y gracias a Dios, varios compañeros de Sakura fueron a visitarla

Sakura quería ver a Takechi, su novio, lo había visto el día anterior, pero con el comportamiento de este joven Sakura quería recibir un abrazo de parte de su novio alguien a quien ella podía abrazar y expresar sus sentimientos por que el comportamiento de ese joven y todo lo que les platicaban la paciente de al lado y su esposo la habían hecho sentirse muy rara

Aparte de haber deseado que el joven la abrazara cuando la estaba peinando desde luego

Durante varias de las horas de visita Faren a pesar que habían ido sus hermanas a verla y su mamá, aparte de otras personas, no quería perder de vista a Sakura, claro que Sakura solo salía del cuarto para ir al baño pero prácticamente Faren mandaba a alguna de sus hermanas para que la vigilaran

Sus hermanas no sabían que pensar, aunque claro que ayudaban en lo que podían a Sakura pues Faren ya les había dicho que su hermano se había interesado en ella y solo con eso todos se desvivían para ayudar a Sakura, cosa que la hacía sentirse más rara

La cabeza de la familia Li la señora Ieran Li no podía creer cuando su hija le dijo que Syaoran se había interesado en su "vecina de cama" era algo sorprendente aunque a ella no le extrañaba, era igual a su padre, lo sabía Syaoran era como su padre y lo recordaba bien:

Ieran Li, tenía 22 años era compañera de escuela de Meiling Li, bueno amigas desde la infancia, ya que estudiaron carreras diferentes, que por alguna extraña razón nunca había conocido bien a Yue Li el hermano mayor de Meiling, bueno si pero solo de lejos, a pesar que siempre iban a reuniones familiares, y ella los acompañaba, al él ser mayor que Meiling por 7 años bueno pues las veía como si fueran unas niñas, y es que en verdad eran unas niñas

Yue siempre estaba rodeado por mujeres muy bellas y él siempre se daba a desear, pero era muy curioso, pues a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas, no había tenido novias, o por lo menos Ieran nunca supo de alguna chica que fuera su novia, o quizás como ella era bueno… una niña a la que le gustaba el hermano mayor de su compañera, no veía o no quería ver a alguien que estuviera con él

Cuando entro en la universidad, pues se fue a vivir a un departamento cerca de la universidad y prácticamente ya no lo volvió a ver, supo que estudió Ingeniería Civil, carrera que se relacionaba con la empresa familiar y después cuando termino empezó a viajar por diferentes lugares en donde había obras, carreteras, presas, etc. etc. además que desde que tenía 10 años ya no volvió a verlo

Pero con Meiling siguió su relación, Ieran tuvo algunos novios, nada formal aunque soñaba con alguna relación como la que tenía Meiling

Y desde luego que cuando se iba a casar Meiling le pidió que fuera una de sus madrinas y desde luego que acepto

La boda fue una gran boda, pero se sorprendió cuando volvió a ver a Yue, no lo había visto en años, era más guapo de lo que ella lo recordaba, claro lo había visto en muchas fotos de su amiga, pero lo que la sorprendió más fue enterarse que no se había casado porque estaba esperando a la mujer correcta, a ella eso le sorprendió mucho, pero más se sorprendió cuando él la volvió a ver a ella

Desde luego ya no era una chiquilla y prácticamente para él fue como si nunca la hubiera conocido… pero le sorprendió su reacción cuando la vio, pues prácticamente ya no la soltó hasta que se casaron

Desde luego ella se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo y que el joven del que siempre había estado enamorada se fijara en ella era un sueño hecho realidad

Pero se sorprendió cuando se enteró que Yue estaba decidido a no casarse, porque a lo largo de su vida había conocido a muchas mujeres que solo se fijaban en él por su dinero, su profesión, o que se yo cuantas cosas más… pero nadie se fijaba en el hombre que era, en el ser humano que había detrás de todas esas cosas, y sobre todo detrás del dinero

Aunque le sorprendió en verdad cuando se fijó en ella, porque no le dio tiempo de demostrarle que ella se interesaba en él… por él

Desde niña le gustaba desde luego, antes de tener todas esas cosas por lo que ahora no quería casarse

Cuando fue el ensayo para la boda de cómo se tenían que colocar, por donde tenían que caminar y en donde se tenían que sentar, de un lado las damas y del otro los acompañantes, resulto que Yue no llego para el ensayo, iba a llegar esa noche pero como nadie sabía a qué hora

No retrasaron el ensaño, lo que si le gusto a Ieran fue que la pusieron de compañera de Yue, desde luego que eso le agrado, pues desde niña admiraba a Yue

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Abra cambiado mucho en todos estos años que no lo había visto?

12 años, muchos años, pero dudaba mucho que Yue se fuera fijar en ella, nunca lo había hecho… era una niña a fin de cuentas la última vez que se vieron

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Yue en la iglesia, se veía realmente guapo, guapo era decir poco guapísimo, pero nada más la vio y a Yue prácticamente se le abrió la boca de asombro y casi casi se le empezó a caer la baba al verla

Ieran se sorprendió desde luego, ella sabía que era bonita, no resaltaba realmente por su belleza pero fea no era y desde luego arreglada como iba vestida para la boda, se veía realmente bien, pero al grado de causar semejante impresión en alguien no y mucho menos en Yue

Pero Yue nada más verla ya no se quiso separar de ella, ella era la primera en entrar a la iglesia junto con Yue, tenían que entrar agarrados del brazo de su acompañante y al llegar al altar se soltaban y cada uno se tenía que dirigir al lado de las sillas en donde se iban a sentar, por ser ellos los primeros iban a quedar prácticamente en los extremos de las bancas o sea hasta el otro lado

Pero cual fue la sorpresa tanto para Ieran como para los demás cuando al llegar al altar donde tenían que separarse Yue no la soltó, por un momento Ieran se sorprendió y jalo su brazo para soltarse de Yue pero él la aferro más fuerte y desde luego todos los demás que iban de tras de ellos se detuvieron viendo en pequeño pleito que mantenían estos

- Ven para acá –la jalo Yue y viendo la firmeza de sus facciones y que empezaban a retrasar la ceremonia, a Ieran no le quedó otra que entrar del lado en donde tenían que ocupar sus lugares los hombres

Sin decir nada entro asía donde Yue la llevaba, los demás que iban detrás de ellos siguieron su ejemplo, entrando en parejas a ocupar sus ahora respectivos lugares

Meiling no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que llego al frente y busco con la vista a su mejor amiga y se extrañó al no encontrarla en su lugar destinado como lo habían ensayado el día anterior ¿Qué le abra pasado?, pero también le llamo la atención ver que estaban sentados ¿en parejas?

Varios señalaron con el dedo para que viera la otra sección y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano bien serio del brazo de Ieran, Ieran solo le sonrío, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Meiling solo sonrió y regreso su vista al frente para ver a su futuro esposo quien sonreía

El padre de Meiling la entrego a su novio y este con una gran sonrisa la recibió y dijo:

- Hubieras visto –sonrió él y Meiling puso cara de interrogación

- Te vez hermosa –volvió a sonreír su prometido

Pues él como estaba en el altar esperando a la novia vio el pequeño pleito de Yue con Ieran, no lo podía creer, el incasable y forcejeando con una chica por que no se quería separar de ella

No se separó de Ieran para nada, Ieran estaba muy sorprendida más que cualquiera e incluso Meiling no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Incluso si iba al baño, Yue la esperaba fuera de la puerta, todas las interesadas en Yue la veían extraño y desde luego ella se sentía más extraña, ya no quiso separarse de ella, y en la noche cuando tuvieron que despedirse muy a pesar de Yue que ya no la quería dejar le pidió que se casara con él

Ieran estaba sorprendidísima, se habían conocido cuando ella era una niña pero prácticamente no se conocían, tenían más de 12 años de no verse, es más Yue parecía ni acordarse de ella

¿Y le estaba pidiendo Matrimonio?

¿Qué honda con este cuate?

Pero Yue no se fue hasta que ella acepto casarse con él, en menos de 8 días ya se estaban casando, ella tenía muchas dudas pero él le decía

- No te preocupes, yo sé que estamos destinados el uno para el otro… cosa de familia, de los hombres… los hombres de la familia sabemos quién es la mujer con la que seremos felices

Y dicho y hecho, Ieran había sido muy feliz en su matrimonio, hasta que la muerte los separo, como le hubiese gustado que Yue hubiera conocido a esta joven

Era una joven muy bonita… pero de veras que era un don de los hombres de la familia, pues Yue cuando vio a Ieran en la boda de Meiling, ella desde luego que estaba muy bien arreglada pero a esta joven por lo que le dijo su hija, estaba dormida y tapada hasta el cuello y con gorro del hospital, prácticamente solo se le veía la cara pero con eso basto para que su hijo se enamorara de ella, ahorita lucía una hermosa trenza y aunque casi no hablaba se veía que era una chica agradable…

Si su hijo tenía tan buena vista como su padre, esa chica lo iba a ser muy feliz

Continuara:

Por fin tuve tiempo para escribir, hay tengo tantas cosas que hacer y me siento rara cuando las ideas me dan vuelta en la cabeza y no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero bueno ya está otro capitulo

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Viernes, 19 de febrero de 2010

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Chapter 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 3

Si su hijo tenía tan buena vista como su padre, esa chica lo iba a ser muy feliz

Syaoran por su parte bueno cuando salió lo llevaron a su casa para que durmiera un rato y así se recuperara, pero dijo que lo despertaran a la una de la tarde para darse una vuelta a su oficina porque después de ahí regresaría al hospital a "recoger a su hermana"

Claro estaba ya su esposo y sus hermanas y cualquiera de ellos la podía regresar y pues ya no era necesario que él fuera, pero él quería regresar a ver a cierta joven que le había robado el corazón

¿Cómo estaría?

Sakura por su parte se sentía muy rara, ahorita cada paciente podía tener dos visitas, una que entraba en horario de visitas y otra que entraba con el pase de 24 horas, así muchos compañeros fueron a visitarla, aunque se le hacía raro que cuando quería ir al baño, las familiares de la "vecina de cama" se ofrecieran a ayudarla, Sakura estaba muy bien, se movía sin ningún problema, solo le estorbaba el suero que traía puesto, pero no tenía gran complicación

Cuando ella le decía a alguna de sus compañeras que quería ir al baño para que la ayudaran con el suero, bueno más tardaba ella en decirlo que alguna de las familiares de la vecina de cama ya estar ayudándola a moverse y claro que no sabía que hacer o decir, sus amigas les decían que no se molestaran, que ellas podían ayudarlas, pero ellas se negaban

Sakura bueno pues no decía nada solo sonreía pero se sentía muy rara

La mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela fueron a verla, pero la persona que ella quería ver, o sea su novio no llegaba

Y para ser sinceros, nadie quería que llegara

Takechi su novio, era un joven especial, era agradable cuando quería, pero era muy dominante con Sakura, a nadie de sus compañeros les agradaba, ni a su familia pero Sakura se sentía muy enamorada de él

Así que nadie decía nada

Sakura se volvió su novia cuando terminaron de estudiar la preparatoria, en el instituto donde habían estudiado al mismo tiempo que estudiaban la preparatoria, estudiaban una carrera corta, para aquellos jóvenes que ya no podrían seguir estudiando, bueno pues tuvieran una carrera corta para ya poder trabajar y los que en un momento seguían estudiando estuvieran mejor preparados

Takechi y Sakura eran compañeros de escuela, es más iban en el mismo grado pero no iban en el mismo grupo, pero seguido se veían, así pasaron los tres años de estudios y cuando terminaron Takechi se animó a pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia y ella acepto

Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que Sakura empezó a realizar los trámites para entrar a la universidad

Takechi le decía que para que quería estudiar pues si algún día se casaban él no iba a querer que su esposa trabajaran… que a él le gustaría una esposa que cuidara de él y de sus hijos

"Entonces para que perdía el tiempo estudiando", que él era dueño de unos enormes terrenos que cuando quisiera los vendían y se iban a volver muy ricos, que así su esposa iba a tener todo lo que quisiera y no iba a tener que trabajar

A pesar de todo Sakura entro a estudiar, su papá era arqueólogo, su hermano Ingeniero Electromecánico y su mamá había sido modelo, si ahora se dedicaba al hogar, pero ella también había tenido una carrera y desde luego Sakura no quería ser menos que nadie de la familia

En varias ocasiones Takechi ya le había pedido que se casaran, pero recordaba que cuando entro a estudiar su papá le puso como condición que si iba a entrar a estudiar tenía que terminar su carrera, que es más si al otro día de recibir su título se quería casar que lo hiciera, pero primero estaba su carrera

Pero a Takechi no le interesaba estudiar ni trabajar, como era hijo único, pues los papás le daban todo lo que él quería, pero cosa rara, a pesar que no estudiaba con Sakura iba a muchas clases para estar junto a ella, se puede decir que de repente llegaba a clases de Sakura para ver con quien estaba y durante ese día se quedaba con ella hasta que se acababan las clases, tres o cuatro días por semana, pues sentía que cualquiera de sus compañeros se la podía quitar

Muchos de sus compañeros le decían:

- Sakura que novio te conseguiste

- Es un patán

- No te deja ni respirar

Pero ella se sentía tan enamorada que los ignoraba

Sus amigas también le decían que por que no terminaba con él… que era muy posesivo y que en un momento dado eso podía ser peligroso

A lo que ella solo les decía

- No hay problema además nos queremos mucho

Y pues ya no le decían más pues lo defendía mucho y al no querer ver la realidad que podían hacer los demás

Cuando Syaoran se despertó, se bañó y fue a la oficina, pero solo estuvo como una hora vio lo más urgente y salió, para comprar "algunas cosas" lo que si se llevo fue una hielera portátil con el logo de la compañía, tenía que comprar helado para Sakura… si... Sakura, así se llamaba la chica que le había robado el corazón

Ni él mismo sabía que era lo que le había pasado, si muchas veces durante la vida de su padre le había platicado de cómo se casó con su mamá, que ellos tenían un "don especial" por así decirlo, pero en cuanto conocían a la mujer indicada para ellos, ya no la dejaban, así había sido con su abuelo y su bisabuelo, en fin no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero no iba a dejar escapar a Sakura

Regresando con Sakura:

- Hay Sakura estas peinada –dijo Tomoyo su mejor amiga desde la infancia cuando entro a la habitación y verla que tenía hecha una trenza

Tomoyo se imaginaba que con el pelo tan largo como lo tenía Sakura y después de la operación y de que ella no había podido venir desde temprano Sakura tendría hecho el cabello un desastre pero no… no era así… tenía una trenza muy bien hecha

- Mi hermano la peino –dijo Faren

- ¿Cómo? –dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo, junto con Takechi viendo a Faren

Takechi acababa de llegar un poco antes que Tomoyo, estaba a un lado de la cama a cierta distancia de Sakura y solo le había dado un beso en la mejilla se puede decir que por compromiso y el abrazo que tanto deseaba Sakura nunca llego

- Que mi hermano la peino –volvió a decir Faren

- ¿Cómo que su hermano te peino? –grito Takechi poniéndose rojo del coraje

Y con ganas de abofetear a Sakura al levantar una mano, asustando a todos en la habitación, con Faren estaba su mamá y otra de sus hermanas y con la señora de los gritos, también había dos persona… entre ellos un joven que se levantó al instante al ver las intenciones de Takechi… no conocía ni a la chica ni al joven que estaba con ella, pero no iba a permitir que un desconocido por muy molesto que estuviera le fuera a pegar a la joven que estaba recuperándose de algo y aunque no se estuviera recuperando… no iba a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de su fuerza con una mujer por muy enfadado que estuviera

Sakura se asustó de la reacción de Takechi y no supo que hacer

- No te preocupes… a mi hermano le gusta peinar a las mujeres… es más tiene una estética… y la verdad no creo que tarde mucho en llegar… a lo mejor eres del tipo de hombre que le gusta, fuerte, agresivo, viril –decía Faren mientras Takechi se ponía de colores

- Me voy –dijo Takechi

- Pero si acabas de llegar –dijo Sakura, o sea solo había estado como 10 minutos

- Ya sabes que no me gustan los hospitales… te veo mañana –solo dijo Takechi y se fue

- Está bien –solo contesto triste Sakura

Aunque no sabía bien que pensar, le había intentado pegar en frente de todos, por algo que ella no había hecho

¿Sus amigas tendrían razón?

Y él era muy agresivo con ella, de repente no supo cómo sentirse si triste o feliz

Iba a terminar con Takechi, la verdad últimamente ya no se sentía como en un principio, se sentía agobiada por tanta insistencia de su parte de que dejara de estudiar o sea ¿que tenia de malo que terminara sus estudios?

Es más ya estaba por empezar su residencia, ya casi terminaba la escuela y por sus buenas calificaciones iba a ser titulación automática o sea ya no le faltaba tanto y se podrían casar

Pero ahora teniendo esta reacción, delante de puros desconocidos

Casi le pega ¿EN QUE MUNDO VIVIA?, nunca se había dado cuenta de con que desprecio la trataba y peor aún, nunca se había dado cuenta que en cierta forma le tenía miedo

Si seguía así ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio le esperaba?

¿En verdad lo amaba tanto para permitirle que la golpeara delante de cualquiera?

Es más aunque estuvieran solos

¿Le permitiría que le pegara?

No… desde luego que no

Así que en ese momento pensó que tenía que terminar con Takechi, no sabía que iba a ser de su vida, pero ya no iba a perder el tiempo con Takechi, 4 años de su vida, 4 años desperdiciados con alguien a quien pensaba que adoraba

Ni hablar, tenía que ver para adelante y desde luego que se veía un futuro muy bueno, ya se iba a graduar e iba a empezar a trabajar, quizás ya no estaba el matrimonio dentro de su vida, "por el momento" pero iba a salir adelante, tenía tantos sueños que realizar como el ejercer su carrera porque ya había pensado que no iba a poder ejercerla, pero ahora ya veía una esperanza y la verdad nunca se imaginó sentirse tan bien al solo pensar en terminar con Takechi

Desde luego que Tomoyo empezó a platicar con Sakura después de salir del susto que se llevó al ver como Takechi levantaba su mano asía Sakura

En eso Shiefa vio que le hablaban por celular

Contesto y colgó al instante

- Es Syaoran… va a subir –dijo Shiefa con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a Sakura, quien desde luego no dijo nada

Y Tomoyo la vio sorprendida ¿Por qué le informaban a Sakura y no a su enferma quien subía?

- Voy a bajar para que él suba –dijo Shiefa volteando a ver a su mamá y a su hermana

- Si –solo contestaron Faren y su mamá con una sonrisa

No sabían que pensar, ¿quién era ese joven que había intentado pegarle a la señorita?

Tomoyo no comento el hecho de que Takechi casi le pega, ya estaba cansada de decirle a su amiga que Takechi era un bruto y que tuviera mucho cuidado con él, pues sabía que su amiga no sabía por qué pero no entendía razones cuando se trataba de su novio

Lo único bueno de todo es que Sakura nunca le había hecho caso y ya estaba por terminar su carrera

Pero por lo demás

En la parte de abajo del hospital estaba Nadeshiko sentada junto con algunos de los compañeros de su hija, los grupos de "familiares" tanto de Faren como de Sakura estaban juntos

Nadeshiko no sabía cómo comportarse, todos los familiares del joven Li la ayudaban en todo, los invitaron a almorzar y a comer, les llevaban refrescos, dulces y todo lo que ellos pensaban que necesitaban

Cuando llego el joven Takechi, estuvo un rato ahí con ellos porque no le quedaba alternativa, los compañeros se iban turnando, así que solo podían estar un ratito para que todos pudieran entrar a ver a Sakura, claro que siendo Takechi y con lo mal que les caía a todos pues al bajar uno de los compañeros pues le dijeron a Takechi que subiera, mientras más rápido subiera menos lo tendrían que aguantar los demás

Cuando llego el joven Li se sorprendió de todo lo que llevaba, dos ramos de flores, una hielera grande y un enorme oso de peluche, claro que lo ayudaban para llevar las cosas por lo que veía su chofer y otra persona

Deberás que quería mucho a su hermana para llevarle tantas cosas

- Gusto en saludarla de nuevo señora Nadeshiko ¿Cómo se encuentra su hija?

- Bien… ya la dieron de alta y creo que a su hermana también –dijo Nadeshiko

- ¿pero todavía está internada? –Syaoran

- O desde luego… no pueden salir hasta después de las 4 de la tarde –contesto Nadeshiko

- ¿Y si tienen quien los lleve? –pregunto Syaoran

- O si… mi hijo va a venir por nosotros, no se preocupe… claro que todavía falta una hora para que les permitan salir

- Bueno si tienen algún problema solo díganme y yo les ayudo –se ofreció Syaoran

- O gracias pero no creo que sea necesario no debe de tardar en llegar mi hijo –Nadeshiko

- Bueno voy a subir… nos vemos allá arriba –Syaoran tomando su cel. y marcándole a su hermana

- Si… nos vemos arriba –solo contesto Nadeshiko con una sonrisa

Todos los compañeros de Sakura no sabían que pensar ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que estaban haciendo mil y una cosas para que ellos que no los conocían se sintieran bien?

Desde luego que las amigas de Sakura estaban más que admiradas que un joven tan pero tan guapo hablara con la mamá de Sakura, tenían que hablar con Sakura para que se los presentaran porque con lo cabezotas que estaba Sakura con su novio seguro cualquiera de ellas podía tener alguna oportunidad con él joven

Le ayudaron a llevar todas las cosas a la entraba donde estaba un guardia que desde luego no lo iba a dejar pasar hasta que llegaran con el paso pero solo a uno de ellos, no a los tres que ayudaban con las cosas

Syaoran se estaba acomodando con las cosas, con un brazo apretaba el enorme oso y en el hombro contrario le colocaron la hielera, que llevaba llena, la cual el policía no quería permitirle pasar pero cuando le dijo que era nieve para una paciente que habían operado de la garganta y que se la habían pedido los doctores, entonces si le permitió pasar con la hielera y las flores, bueno no había nada que le impidiera llevar las flores, aunque ahí la objeción que veía el encargado era que no iba a poder pasar con los dos ramos porque simplemente eran enormes

Syaoran estaba en la entrada acomodándose todo, cuando Takechi salió, solo lo vio desaprobando todo lo que llevaba y salió para encontrarse con la señora Nadeshiko y el señor Fujitaka que acababa de llegar

- Qué bueno que saliste… no tardaste mucho así puede pasar el señor Kinomoto a ver a su hija –dijo Nadeshiko al verlo llegar

- Es que tengo otro compromiso… que estén bien –dijo Takechi entregando el pase

- Bueno voy a ver a Sakura –solo sonrió amablemente el señor Kinomoto

- Te pido un favor amor… puedes ayudar al joven Li con sus cosas va a visitar a la joven que está en la cama de al lado de Sakura –dijo Nadeshiko señalando al joven que estaba en la entrada tratando de acomodarse todas las cosas

- O desde luego –sonrío Fujitaka acercándose al joven junto con Nadeshiko para presentarlos

- Joven Li… le presento a mi marido –dijo Nadeshiko

- Mucho gusto señor Kinomoto –dijo Syaoran sin saber qué hacer con todas las cosas que llevaba y saludar al señor Kinomoto

- ¿Le puedo ayudar joven? –se ofreció de inmediato el señor Kinomoto

- Si por favor… con un ramo de flores… son para mi hermana –dijo Syaoran señalando uno de los ramos de flores

Continuara:

Ojala les guste cómo va la historia

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, con tantas y tantas cosas raras que me pasan con la historia de Ilusión, bueno les platico, resulta que en esa historia acostumbro a que los capítulos sean más o menos grandes, pero me pasan tantas cosas raras, o sea más de una semana sin luz, se me quemo mi compu con toda mi información e infinidad de veces que he perdido los capítulos completos, que bueno, ya lo tomo con paciencia, escribo cuando puedo y "alguien" o "algo" lo que sea me impide que no escriba y que me pasen cosas raras

El caso es que la semana pasado o ¿fue esta?… el caso fue que me puse a escribir un capítulo de Ilusión, quedo chico pero lo escribí en la mañana, y en la tarde lo subí… pensé quizás si hago los capítulos más cortos pueda escribir más rápido, el miércoles de la semana pasada, que fue el partido de México… en la tarde subí el capítulo, y en la noche generalmente enciendo la compu cuando regresamos de estar en la tienda y leo, pero esa noche como vinieron varias personas a ver el partido a la casa, pues no la encendí

A la mañana siguiente o sea el jueves al querer encender la compu, bueno encendía pero no pasaba la imagen al monitor, el monitor también encendía pero no se veía nada, pensamos que de nuevo se había quemado otro monitor, si ya se me quemo uno también, el caso fue que estuve sin compu por otros tres días, hasta que mi hijo se puso a revisar a conciencia que pasaba y encontró que una de las memorias o que se yo que pieza estaba sucia, la limpio y ya funciono, lo que se me hace raro es porque precisamente cuando estaba escribiendo ilusión, como menciono, lo hice el capítulo chico y lo sube, es más me tarde más en escribir capitulo este que el de ilusión

Mi hija me insiste en que me olvide de esa historia o sea ya tengo más de 20 porque me preocupo por esa que no quieren que escriba

A ver qué pasa

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

3 de marzo de 2010

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Chapter 4

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 4

- Le puedo ayudar joven –se ofreció de inmediato el señor Kinomoto

- Si por favor… con un ramo de flores… son para mi hermana –dijo Syaoran señalando uno de los ramos de flores

Así entraron a los ascensores cuando llegaron con el pase para que Syaoran entrara, llegaron al cuarto donde estaban tanto la hermana de Syaoran como la joven que quería ver desesperadamente, su hermana al ver tanta cosas solo sonrío, de veras que le había pegado el amor y enserio

- Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa al entrar en la habitación extendiendo los brazos para entregarle el enorme oso a Sakura y el ramo de flores

Desde luego Sakura se quedó sorprendida, más que sorprendida, si… algunos de sus amigos le habían llevado algunos regalo, dulces, una flor, algún detallito, aunque Takechi no le llevo nada, pero ese oso era enorme y hermoso, además del precioso ramo de flores

- Disculpe joven… ¿Estas cosas no eran para su hermana? –dijo el Señor Kinomoto

- O si… le puede dar el ramo que trae a mi hermana –contesto Syaoran con una señal de cabeza indicando a la joven que estaba en la cama de al lado

- Papá –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa también viendo la confusión de su padre

- Espero te guste lo que te traje –dijo Syaoran viendo de nuevo a Sakura quien de inmediato abrazo al enorme oso con un brazo y agarro el arreglo enorme de flores

- Están hermosas… tanto las flores como el oso… pero no se hubiera molestado –dijo Sakura

- Te ayudo con las flores Sakura no se te vayan a caer –dijo Tomoyo de la emoción que sintió al ver a ese joven y como veía a su mejor amiga

- gracias –dijo Faren viendo también el hermoso ramo de flores que le llevo

- Hija ¿Cómo estás?... me pude escapar un rato del trabajo… pero ya sabes, tengo que regresar –Sr. Kinomoto

- Cómo puedes ver muy bien papá… la familia Li me ha cuidado muy bien aparte de mamá y mis amigos –dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Que bueno hija –sonrío el señor

- Te presento… él es el joven Li –dijo Sakura

- Ya nos presentó tu mamá allá abajo, pero de nuevo mucho gusto señor, Syaoran Li –saludo Syaoran

- Mucho gusto –saludo el señor Kinomoto

- Ella es mi madre y mi hermana –dijo Syaoran presentando a su mamá y a su hermana

- Mucho gusto –contestaron la mamá y la hermana

- El gusto es mío –contesto el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Y cómo has estado pequeña? –dijo Syaoran con una encantadora sonrisa la cual tuvo la virtud de sonrojar a Sakura

- Ya mejor… ya no me duele tanto la garganta y ya me quitaron el suero –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Te traje también helado –dijo Syaoran colocando la hielera con el logo de la compañía encima de la cama

- No supe de qué sabor necesitabas así que te traje de 6 sabores diferentes –dijo Syaoran abriendo la hielera

- Ho… no hay problema a mí me gustan todos los sabores… aunque por el momento tiene que ser de limón –dijo Sakura

- Mmm creo que si hay de limón –dijo Syaoran observando el contenido de la hielera y si había un sabor limón

- ¿Lo quieres? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… el que me trajo mi mamá ya se derritió –dijo Sakura señalando el bote con nieve derretida

- Por eso traje la hielera para que aguante más –dijo Syaoran sacando el bote con una cuchara y cerrando la hielera

- ¿Gusta alguien más? –pregunto Sakura viendo tantos helados que le había llevado

- Hija… aquí solo pueden comer los pacientes –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Es que me da pena comer yo sola –dijo Sakura

- Pero esto es un remedio que te indico el doctor… no una botana así que abre la boca –dijo Syaoran con la cuchara llena de nieve de limón acercándosela a la boca para que comiera

Y desde luego Sakura de inmediato abrió la boca, pero tanto Tomoyo como el señor Kinomoto, como la señora Li se sorprendieron aunque no dijeron nada

Estuvieron platicando del accidente de Faren y de todo lo que habían pasado

Aunque nadie decía nada de que el joven Syaoran estaba tratando muy "amablemente" a Sakura una joven prácticamente desconocida para la familia Li y de ver la sorpresa reflejada en la familia y amigos de la joven Kinomoto

- Bueno hija me tengo que ir… al rato viene tu hermano para llevarte a casa –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Si papá… ya no debe de tardar –sonrío Sakura

- Yo también lo acompaño para que suba mi yerno para que este otro rato con mi hija –dijo la señora Li al ver al señor Kinomoto despedirse

Salieron los dos del cuarto y se dirigieron rumbo a los elevadores

- Su hija es una chica encantadora –dijo la señora Li

- Gracias… es una chica muy inteligente… ya casi termina sus estudios y con mención honorifica –dijo el señor Kinomoto orgulloso por decir algo, la verdad sentía algo raro pero no sabía ¿qué?

- Que bueno… este… disculpe… pero le tengo que pedir algo -dijo sonrojada la señora Li

El señor Kinomoto se le quedo viendo ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, subieron en el elevador, por lo menos les toco vacío

- Usted dirá –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Lo que pasa es que quiero pedirle la mano de su hija, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto en matrimonio para mi hijo Syaoran Li –dijo la señora Li

- ¿DISCULPE? –dijo sorprendidísimo el señor Kinomoto presentía algo raro pero nunca se imaginó algo así

En eso se abrió el elevador, habían llegado al piso donde iban a salir, había gente afuera esperando que salieran para ellos subirse pero el señor Kinomoto solo veía a la señora Li pero no hacía nada

La señora Li tomo el brazo del señor Kinomoto y lo jalo suavemente para que salieran del elevador, y así siguió guiándolo hasta que salieran al área donde estaban esperando todas las visitas de los enfermos

Nadeshiko vio salir de lejos a su marido y la verdad se sorprendió, una por que la señora Li lo guiaba hacia donde tenían que ir y otra por la cara de sorpresa que tenía su marido, desde luego que nada más verlo Nadeshiko se acercó a ellos pues pensó que le había pasado algo malo a Sakura

- ¿Esta bien Sakura? –fue la pregunta de Nadeshiko al acercarse a su esposo junto con casi todos los demás que estaban ahí de las dos familias

- Si… está bien –contesto el señor

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? –pregunto Nadeshiko preocupada

- Es que acabo de pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio para mi hijo –dijo la señora Li

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto también sorprendida Nadeshiko

- Si ya lo sé… suena a locura… pero en la familia todos los hombres tienen un instinto que solo se despierta en el momento que conocen a la mujer que lo va a hacer inmensamente feliz… y ya no la dejan hasta que se casan con ella -dijo la señora Li

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- Así paso con mis suegros, con sus abuelos y desde luego con migo –dijo la señora Li

- Pero Sakura tiene novio… no me cae muy bien… pero hay que respetar los deseos de mi hija –dijo Nadeshiko

- De eso no hay problema… se los digo porque es probable que en cuestión de días se casen –dijo la señora Li muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo

- Pero si apenas tienen como 5 horas de conocerse –dijo Nadeshiko

- ocho, la vio como a las 8 de la mañana -dijo la señora Li viendo su reloj

- Bueno porque no dejamos las cosas así… si Sakura acepta a su hijo, no hay problema… pero será decisión de mi hija… si señora acepto la petición solo si mi hija quiere… pero hay una condición… tiene que terminar su carrera –Sr. Kinomoto

- Vamos a tener boda –gritaron varios de la familia Li

Felices de que por fin Syaoran se iba a casar y desde luego todos los conocidos y los papás de Sakura no supieron que decir

Mientras tanto con Sakura, Syaoran le daba de comer helado hasta que Sakura ya no quiso, Syaoran se sentía feliz de estar al lado de Sakura, Tomoyo y Faren solo los veían cuando de repente vieron como Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron viendo

Los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos o quizás no pensando en nada… solo lo bien que se sentían estando juntos, cuando de repente Syaoran hablo

- Sakura… pequeña Sakura… quizás te haya sorprendido la forma en que te he estado tratando… y te sorprenda aún más la pregunta que te voy a hacer… es algo de familia… los hombres de la familia para ser más exactos nos pasa algo curioso pero cuando conocemos a la mujer que nos va a ser muy felices lo sabemos al instante –hablaba Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si es algo que no sé cómo explicar, pero los hombres de mi familia sabemos cuándo una mujer va a ser la persona que nos va a hacer muy feliz… por eso pequeña Sakura te quiero preguntar… ¿Te quieres casar con migo? –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué no eres volteado? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

CONTINUARA:

Termine por fin con este capítulo, no lo puedo creer, me cayó un virus horrible disfrazado de antivirus que quiere que lo compre, mi compu tiene muy poca capacidad, a decir verdad no tengo antivirus, pero le faltan tantas cosas que ni siquiera los virus me afectan, no pueden correr bien, así que no me perjudican pero este antivirus, si me ha causado problemas me van a formatear la compu, ya tengo tiempo que no he podido escribir, acabo de escribir este capítulo espero poder subirlo, y ojala ya me arreglen todo

Besos los quiero mucho y les quería pedir un favor especial a todos mándele un besito a Dios… él nos quiere mucho hay que demostrarle que nosotros también lo queremos y que más que con un simple besito

Viernes, 23 de abril del 2010

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. Chapter 5

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 5

Los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos o quizás no pensando en nada… solo lo bien que se sentían estando juntos, cuando de repente Syaoran hablo

- Sakura… pequeña Sakura… quizás te haya sorprendido la forma en que te he estado tratando… y te sorprenda aún más la pregunta que te voy a hacer… es algo de familia… los hombres de la familia para ser más exactos nos pasa algo curioso pero cuando conocemos a la mujer que nos va a ser muy felices lo sabemos al instante –hablaba Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si es algo que no sé cómo explicar, pero los hombres de mi familia sabemos cuándo una mujer va a ser la persona que nos va a hacer muy feliz… por eso pequeña Sakura te quiero preguntar… ¿Te quieres casar con migo? –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué no eres volteado? –pregunto sorprendida Tomoyo

- ¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –pregunto un sorprendido Syaoran

- Jajajajajajajajajaja –soltó la carcajada su hermana

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, si reír junto con Faren, tratar de contestar a Tomoyo o contestar al joven su pregunta

La verdad no sabía que pensar estaba muy sorprendida, desde que despertó de la anestesia ese señor se estaba comportando de una forma muy peculiar con ella, pero prácticamente no lo conocía, era una locura, si era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido en toda su vida y se sentía muy bien en su compañía

También ya había pensado en terminar con Takechi pero casarse con un total desconocido por que por muy amables que hayan sido con ella durante el día, eran unos completos desconocidos eso sí que no lo iba a hacer, además que también había pensado que Takechi era el amor de su vida y que equivocada estaba

- Tengo novio –solo contesto Sakura

- Si me lo imaginaba… eras la chica más encantadora de la tierra, me extrañaría que no tuvieras novio… pero eres la persona indicada para mi… tienes que terminar con él y ser mi esposa… ¿y porque dices que soy volteado? –dijo molesto Syaoran a la joven que estaba cuidando de Sakura

- Ella lo dijo –Tomoyo señalo a Faren

- jajajajajajajajaja –su hermana quien seguía revolcándose de la risa

- ¿Por qué le dijiste esa tontería? –protesto Syaoran

- Para proteger a Sakura desde luego –dijo Faren ya calmándose de la risa y viendo a Sakura quien se sonrojo

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Takechi quiso golpear a Sakura cundo supo que usted le había peinado –dijo muy seria Tomoyo

- ¿QQQQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuééééééééé? –se puso furioso Syaoran

- Yo le hubiera golpeado si se hubiera atrevido desde luego, no conozco a la señorita, ni al joven y ni a uno de ustedes pero si le hubiera puesto una mano encima a la señorita yo lo golpeaba –dijo el joven que acompañaba a la señora

- Si… se hubiera armado un buen lio… que clase de patán tienes de novio niña… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, parece que eres inteligente pero veo que no –dijo la señora de la otra cama

- Por eso tuve que decir que eras estilista de mujeres… y que te gustaban los hombres –dijo Faren

- Mañana termino con él –dijo Sakura bajando la vista a sus manos, no sabía que hacer… en verdad había sido tan tonta para que gente que no la conocía quisiera defenderla de su novio quien se supone es la persona que más te debe de cuidar

- No te preocupes princesa yo voy a estar a tu lado… no te voy a dejar sola –dijo Syaoran abrazando a Sakura fuertemente contra su dorso

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y solo se dejó abrazar

Syaoran le daba pequeños besos en la coronilla de la cabeza

Sakura no sabía que pensar se sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos pero era una locura pensar en casarse con él, no lo conocía, no sabía que pensar pero se sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo abrazo a Syaoran por la cintura con lo que Syaoran sonrío junto con todos los presentes en la habitación, quien sabe que fuera a pasar pero eso era una buena señal

En eso entra Nadeshiko a la habitación viendo sorprendida a su hija abrazada al joven Li

- Sakura –solo dijo Nadeshiko

- Estoy bien mamá –dijo Sakura separándose de Syaoran

- Se va a casar con migo –dijo un sonriente Syaoran

- Que tengo novio –volvió a decir Sakura

- Pero vas a terminar con él –protesto Syaoran

- Si… pero por el momento sigue siendo mi novio así que mi respuesta es no –dijo firme Sakura

Syaoran se la quería comer con los ojos del coraje que estaba haciendo pero sería mejor calmarse si efectivamente quería algo con ella

- Mira mamá –dijo Sakura señalando la hielera para cambiar de tema

- Le traje helados… aunque como no sabía de qué sabor traje varios –dijo Syaoran levantando la hielera

- No eso no –dijo Sakura sonrojándose

- Bueno… si… gracias por el helado… pero mira… ese es el logo de la compañía en donde el lunes entro a hacer mis prácticas profesionales –dijo Sakura enseñándole el logo a su mamá y a Tomoyo

Faren y Syaoran solo se quedaron viendo, el mundo era más chico de lo que parecía ¿Sakura iba a entrar a trabajar con ellos?

- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto Syaoran

- Que el lunes entro en esta constructora a hacer mis prácticas profesionales ya termine mis estudios y solo me faltan mis prácticas profesionales para terminar mi carrera –dijo Sakura muy orgullosa

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Faren

- Desde luego –Sakura

Mientras Syaoran empezó a revisar su agenda electrónica para ver todos sus pendientes, sus correos y un sinfín de documentos que tenía (Instrumentos modernos)

Y si efectivamente había un documento del departamento de personal en donde le informaban que el próximo lunes entraban a hacer sus prácticas profesionales 5 estudiantes de la carrera de ingeniería civil

Que ya tenían vistos puestos para ocupar pero que si le interesaba enseñar a algunos de los estudiantes personalmente que les informaran

Y a continuación venia una lista en donde venían los nombres de los estudiantes y si, la primera de la lista era Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran no lo podía creer… iba a entrar a hacer sus prácticas profesionales con él… bueno con ellos, y desde luego no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad

- Estas en mis manos –sonrío Syaoran

- Está loco –dijo Sakura

Syaoran le enseño el documento que aparecía en su agenda electrónica, Sakura lo empezó a leer sorprendida

- Porque tienes ese documento –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Porque a partir del lunes soy tu jefe –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron Tomoyo, Nadeshiko y Sakura

- Bueno… nos volvemos a presentar, ella es mi hermana Faren, ya conocieron a mi mamá, hay otras tres hermanas más… y yo soy Syaoran Li… dueños de la constructora en donde vas a realizar tus prácticas profesionales a partir del lunes –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar

- Yo soy el gerente general de la compañía… es un negocio familiar… mis hermanas como mis cuñados administramos el negocio… la mayoría somos ingenieros civiles y tenemos obras en todo el país así como en algunos otros países –decía Syaoran

- Por eso me intereso entrar a hacer mis prácticas profesionales ahí… dicen que si hacemos un buen trabajo, nos pueden dar trabajo ahí –dijo Sakura

- Desde luego… aunque te lo advierto… soy un perfeccionista… por eso casi nunca me piden que enseñe a los practicantes… aunque me llamo la atención que me lo pidieran –se quedó pensando Syaoran

Aunque claro otra de sus hermanas estaba en el departamento de personal y al ver a Sakura quizás pensó que tal vez podía interesarse en ella, ni hablar sus hermanas nuca daban su brazo a torcer y lo querían casar

Aunque esta vez si creía de verdad que se iba a casar y esta vez sin darse cuenta Syaoran había conocido antes a la joven, porque si se la presentaban en el trabajo quizás como hacia siempre solo la soportaba, o quizás con el tiempo conociendo un poco más a Sakura de todos modos le hubiera pedido que se casara con él, así tenía que ser, solo Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas

En eso suena el celular de Nadeshiko

- Es tu hermano –dijo a Sakura haciéndose a un lado para escucharlo

Cuando colgó se le quedo viendo a su hija

- ¿Que pasa mamá? –pregunto Sakura

- Hubo un choque por donde venía tu hermano… no le paso nada a él pero se quedó atorado en el tráfico y no va a poder llegar por nosotros… le dije que no se preocupara… que nos vamos en taxi y le dije que nos veíamos en casa –Nadeshiko

- Yo las llevo –se ofreció rápidamente Syaoran

- ¿Y su hermana? –pregunto Nadeshiko

- Está aquí mi cuñado y mi mamá… ellos se la pueden llevar –dijo Syaoran

- Si… no hay problema y miren hablando del rey de Roma –dijo Faren cuando vio llegar a su esposo

- Si no hay problema… se lo agradecemos –dijo Nadeshiko

- No voy a permitir que mi prometida se vaya en taxi –dijo Syaoran

- Que tengo novio –dijo Sakura

- Solo es cuestión de tramite –sonrío Syaoran

Sakura ya no dijo nada en verdad que era un necio

Syaoran las llevo de regreso a casa y Nadeshiko lo invito a cenar, después de tantas molestias era lo menos que podía hacer

Sakura estaba recostada sobre un sillón y Syaoran estaba sentado en una silla a su lado

No sabían bien de qué hablar, cuando de repente Syaoran saco su teléfono celular y se lo dio a Sakura

- Toma –dijo dándole el celular

- ¿Para qué? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Para que termines con tu novio… para que va a ser eres mi prometida quiero que termines con esa relación –dijo Syaoran

- Pero –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Eres mi prometida… y no te quiero compartir –dijo muy serio Syaoran

- No soy tu prometida… estás loco si crees que me voy a casar contigo –protesto Sakura agarrándose la garganta

- ¿Te duele? –dijo Syaoran

- Estoy cansada… y si me duele ya no quiero hablar –dijo Sakura

- Solo habla con él… cítalo para que termines con él –dijo Syaoran

Sakura ya no quería discutir, que raro era, así que tomo el teléfono de su casa que estaba al lado del sillón y marco

- Sakura ¿por qué me hablas? –pregunto Takechi cosa que la sorprendió

- ¿No te puedo hablar? –dijo Sakura

- Ho perdón claro… solo que estoy ocupado –dijo Takechi

- Bueno solo quería saber si podías venir a verme mañana… quiero decirte algo –dijo muy bajito Sakura aunque claro Syaoran estaba al pendiente de todo lo que decía

- Disculpa… es que tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad creo que por unos días no voy a poder ir a verte –dijo Takechi

- Es que es algo importante que te tengo que decir –insistió Sakura

- Pues si es importante me lo puedes decir por teléfono –dijo Takechi

- Me gustaría más decírtelo en persona –insistió Sakura

- Pues ya te dije… no puedo ir a verte en varios días así que tendrás que esperar… y ya me voy –dijo Takechi

- Está bien… no te preocupes en venir… lo que pasa es que quería decirte que he pensado mucho en nuestra situación… y llegue a la conclusión que ya no quiero ser tu novia así que ya no te preocupes en venir –Sakura

- Estas loca… tu eres mía hagas lo que hagas –decía Takechi cuando escucho que Sakura colgó el teléfono

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- Creo que si –dijo Sakura respirando profundamente, no sabía que pensar Takechi era tan raro que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, esperaba que bien

En eso apareció Nadeshiko con bocadillos para que comieran mientras estaba la cena, estuvieron platicando de lo que tendría que hacer Sakura ahora que empezaran sus prácticas, cuando de repente escucharon que golpeaban muy fuerte la puerta

Nadeshiko fue a abrir y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Takechi que tan solo al abrir la puerta entro en la casa como un torbellino

- ¿Cómo que terminas con migo Sakura? ¿Tú eres mía? y no voy a permitir que termines con migo –dijo muy molesto Takechi abalanzándose sobre Sakura

Pero más tardo en hacer el movimiento de acercarse a Sakura y tener el brazo levantado como para golpearla que Syaoran ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y lo estaba levantando

Y un Touya que echaba chispas agarrándole de los brazos quien iba llegando a su casa viendo como entraba Takechi en ella y empujaba a su mamá a un lado

- No te atrevas a acercarte a Sakura en tu vida –dijo Syaoran

- Te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana y no respondo de mí –dijo Touya

- Y tú quién eres –protesto Takechi tratando de soltarse del agarre de Syaoran y de Touya

- Mi prometido –dijo Sakura asustada

- ¿Tú qué? –protesto Takechi

- Ya la escuchaste… soy su prometido así que ya no te queremos ver por aquí –Dijo Syaoran amenazadoramente

- Si lárgate –lo empujo Touya para sacarlo de la casa

Después de sacar a Takechi voltio a ver a Syaoran

- ¿Y tú quién eres ?–pregunto Touya

- Su prometido –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Me caes bien… bienvenido a la familia –Touya dándole un buen apretón de manos a Syaoran

Continuara:

Otro capítulo besos a todos y sobre todo a Dios

Ya termine con Ilusión 1, no lo puedo creer, aunque me pasaron muchas cosas después del robo de la tienda que menciono al final de Ilusión, quede muy asustada, y después pues día de las madres mi hija cocino, y comí y comí, y comí, el martes seguí comiendo, comiendo y después el miércoles desperté con una diarrea espantosa y el jueves me volvieron a asustar… entraron en la tienda unos soldados muy de repente y como estaba asustada por lo del asalto bueno seguí muy mal, el caso es que termine en el hospital y me pusieron 3 sueros… en fin creo que ya no me siento tan mal.

20 de mayo del 2010, el 24 es mi cumpleaños

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. Chapter 6

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 6

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunto Touya

- Su prometido –dijo Syaoran con una gran sonrisa

- Me caes bien… bienvenido a la familia –Touya dándole un buen apretón de manos a Syaoran

- Gracias… Sakura ¿estás bien? –pregunto Syaoran acercándose a Sakura

- Creo que si –dijo Sakura

- Mamá ¿estás bien? –esta vez fue Touya quien pregunto

- Si hijo… nunca me imaginé que Takechi fuera a comportarse así –dijo Nadeshiko

- Perdón –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes… lo bueno es que ya terminaste con esa relación… no sabía cómo podías soportarlo –dijo Touya

- No se… pensé que era el amor de mi vida –dijo muy bajito Sakura

- Yo soy el amor de tu vida Sakura… te lo aseguro –dijo sonriendo Syaoran abrazando a Sakura

- Bueno si… dijiste que eras el prometido de mi hermana, ya te di la bienvenida a la familia, ¿pero quién eres? –dijo Touya

- Ya llegue –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Hola amor que bueno que llegaste –dijo Nadeshiko

- Joven… me sorprende verlo aquí –dijo el señor Kinomoto

- Y qué bueno que estaba aquí… Sakura termino con Takechi y casi la golpea, de no ser porque él se interpuso entre ellos… yo sentía que no lo alcanzaba a detener –dijo Touya

- Porque no pasamos a cenar para platicar –dijo Nadeshiko

- Este bien… pasemos –dijo Fujitaka

Así todos pasaron al comedor para cenar

Y mientras cenaban

- Bueno… me vuelvo a presentar –dijo Syaoran

- Soy Syaoran Li… prometido de Sakura –dijo Syaoran, Sakura se puso de colores

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto el señor Fujitaka

- Bueno, me explico más… en la familia… los hombres de la familia para ser más concretos, sabemos identificar en el momento que conocemos a la mujer que nos va a hacer muy felices en nuestras vidas, así fue con mis padres, mis abuelos, mis bisabuelos… en fin, con solo verlas sabemos quién es la mujer de nuestras vidas –dijo Syaoran

Todos nada más escuchaban

- La verdad yo no creía eso… la verdad ni siquiera pensaba en casarme, aunque mis hermanas me vuelven loco con todas las mujeres que querían que conociera para ver si me quería casar con alguna de ellas, yo siempre pensé que era una tontería hasta que esta mañana vi a la pequeña Sakura cuando la acomodaban en la cama… y la verdad me sorprendí –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? No conocías de antes a mi hermana –pregunto Touya que era el único que no lo conocía pues todos sabían que ese día se conocieron

- No… es más puedes decir que estoy loco… pues envuelta entre esas sabanas de hospital, y ese gorro tan feo que les pones solo se le veía la cara… parecía un ángel de porcelana, pues estaba todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia… o sea ni siquiera le había visto esos hermosos ojos que tiene –dijo Syaoran y Sakura se volvió a sonrojar

- Pero al verla supe que ella es la mujer que me va a ser muy feliz –dijo Syaoran

- Que locura –dijo Touya

- Después nos enteramos que la pequeña Sakura va a entrar a hacer sus prácticas profesionales a nuestra compañía… la verdad me sorprendí… pero si no la hubiera conocido hoy… seguro el lunes al verla hubiera sabido que ella es la mujer que va a ser la luz de mi vida –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Usted también trabaja en esa compañía? –pregunto Fujitaka

- Somos los dueños… como dije antes… me vuelvo a presentar, Syaoran Li gerente general y principal accionario de la constructora en donde Sakura entra a hacer sus prácticas profesionales el lunes –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Cómo? –volvieron a preguntar Fujitaka y Touya

- Mi tarjeta –dijo Syaoran entregándoles unas tarjetas de presentación

- Como pueden ver, puedo mantener sin ningún problema a su hija, tenemos obras en varias partes del país y la verdad me gusto saber que está por terminar su carrea… y que coincidencia también en ingeniería civil… voy a ser su jefe a partir del lunes… y yo me encargo de que termine su carrera… por eso señor Kinomoto, señora… joven… les quiero pedir la mano de su hija Sakura en matrimonio –dijo Syaoran muy formal

- Pues hija… tú decides –dijo Fujitaka

- Me gustaría… aunque no se –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes pequeña… que tal si nos casamos para cuando termines tus prácticas profesionales… dijiste que tenías titulación automática por promedio… después de terminar tus prácticas profesionales el titulo pues es solo cuestión de tiempo, pero tú ya no tienes que hacer nada… sirve que nos vamos conociendo mejor, yo estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer que me va a ser muy feliz, pero quiero que tú también estés segura –dijo Syaoran tomándole la mano a Sakura y apretándosela

- Este bien –dijo muy bajito Sakura

- En ese caso joven… le doy la mano de mi hija –dijo Fujitaka con una gran sonrisa

- Y por qué solo la mano… que se la lleve completa… para que queremos un monstruo aquí con una sola mano –dijo Touya

- HERMANO –grito Sakura todos rieron

- Le pido una cita para que mi madre venga a hablar con usted para pedir formalmente la mano de su hija –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad… ella ya hablo con nosotros –dijo Fujitaka

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Touya, Syaoran y Sakura sorprendidos

- Cuando salí de ver a Sakura su madre me pidió la mano de mi hija para usted, nos platicó lo de los hombres que saben quién será la mujer que los va a hacer muy felices… aunque le dije que eso sería decisión de Sakura –Fujitaka

- En ese caso le pido una cita para hacer todo el trámite formal –sonrío Syaoran al señor Kinomoto

- En ese caso no sé si quieran este sábado, pues como el lunes ya entra Sakura a trabajar con ustedes, para que ya no anden con pendientes –dijo Fujitaka

- No hay problema… a qué hora estará bien –dijo Syaoran

Y así se pusieron de acuerdo.

El fin de semana toda la familia Li fue a pedir la mano de Sakura Kinomoto, y estuvieron todos de acuerdo en que se casaran después de que Sakura terminara sus prácticas, evento que desde luego salió anunciado en los periódicos

Sakura no sabía bien que pensar su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, de ser una simple estudiante de universidad a la futura esposa de uno de los solteros más cotizados del país

A veces se preguntaba por Takechi pero desde que lo habían corrido de su casa ya no lo había vuelto a ver mejor para ella, la verdad le dio terror ver que le quería de nuevo golpear y en su propia casa enfrente de su mamá, pero que bueno que se había olvidado de ella

La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse si feliz, o con precaución

Syaoran era muy atenta con ella, cuando la besaba… se sentía en las nubes, aunque prácticamente su primer beso se lo dio después que su papá le había dado su mano en matrimonio

Se sentía feliz, la reunión fue muy especial, fueron su futura suegra, con sus futuras cuñadas, sus esposos y sus hijos

La casa de Sakura era mediana pero con tanta gente se llenó, a pesar de que prácticamente eran dos familias desconocidas, durante la reunión se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pues con el matrimonio de Sakura y Syaoran se iban a convertir en una gran familia

Respecto a Takechi bueno si intento ver a Sakura pero tanto Touya como Syaoran estuvieron al pendiente para que ya no se acercara a Sakura, es más como no podían estar todo el tiempo con ella Syaoran le encargo a uno de los choferes que cuidara que Takechi no se acercara por ningún motivo a Sakura

Cuando empezaron las prácticas profesionales Syaoran se hizo cargo personalmente de todo el grupo que iba a hacer sus prácticas

Y ni hablar, no por ser Sakura la trataba diferente, tenía que aprender a poner en practica todo lo que le enseñaron en la escuela y como le dijo era un perfeccionista, porque un error en algo podía terminar en un derrumbe de un puente, o de algún edificio y con muchas vidas de por medio

Takechi quiso localizar a Sakura en donde estaba haciendo sus prácticas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró quien era el joven que estaba prometido con Sakura, el dueño, y desde luego todos desde el más alto de los empleados hasta el barrendero, no permitían que se acercara a donde estaba la joven

Rondo varias veces el lugar hasta que Syaoran le dijo que era mejor que se olvidara de ella o de lo contrario le iban a avisar a la policía por acoso y terminaría en la cárcel y después de eso ya no se supo nada de él

Syaoran iba a recoger a Sakura para llevarla al trabajo, y mandaba al chofer para cuando salía por que ella o bueno todos los practicantes solo tenían que hacer determinadas horas y desde luego Syaoran se quedaba trabajando supervisando todas las obras que tenían

Pero algo curioso paso y era que cuando Syaoran estaba más enojado y por algún motivo se acercaba Sakura para hablar con él, pues se olvidaba del coraje que estaba haciendo

Sin darse cuenta Sakura aprendió a tranquilizar a Syaoran y prácticamente ya todos cuando tenían que hablar con Syaoran para decirle que algo había salido mal, querían llevar a Sakura y bueno Sakura prácticamente acompañaba a todos cuando se lo pedían porque por algún motivo ella tenía que aprender a manejar algo que estaba mal, y ya todos sabían que cuando Sakura iba, pues bueno no les iba tan mal, Syaoran se controlaba mucho al ver a Sakura

Hasta que Syaoran se dio cuenta del juego, porque solo llevaban a Sakura y no alguno de los otros practicantes, eran 5 no una y entonces Syaoran cuando entraban con ella se acercaba a ella, le daba un apasionado beso y la sacaba y a todos les iba muy mal, desde luego después de eso cuando querían llevar a Sakura les iba peor por tratar de escudarse tras ella y no hacer frente a sus tonterías que hacían

Claro que ahora Syaoran se sentía feliz, pues cerca de él estaba la mujer especial para él, ya no trabajaba tanto y se sentía muy bien

Así Sakura y sus compañeros terminaron sus prácticas, y una semana después Syaoran y Sakura se casaron

Fue una boda hermosa, Sakura estaba temblando no sabía si estaba soñando o en verdad se estaba casando todo estaba pasando tan rápido y desde luego tenía miedo de que a la mera hora Syaoran se negara a casarse, desde luego Syaoran estaba feliz y cuando el padre llego a la parte donde los casaba y les indico que se tomaran de la mano, Syaoran se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo:

- Señor Syaoran Li ¿Acepta a esta mujer Sakura Kinomoto como su legitima esposa? –pregunto el sacerdote a Syaoran

- Si acepto –contesto Syaoran

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿Acepta a este hombre Syaoran Li como su legítimo esposo? –pregunto el sacerdote a Sakura

- Si acepto –contesto Sakura

- En este momento los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el sacerdote

- Puede besar a su esposa –volvió a decir el sacerdote

Syaoran tomo entre sus brazos a una hermosísima Sakura y la beso y todos aplaudieron.

Continuara:

Hoy 24 de mayo mi cumpleaños escribí este capítulo me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les guste y espero poder seguir escribiendo así de rápido.

Besos a todos y a Dios

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. Chapter 7

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 7

Cuando el padre llego a la parte donde los casaba y les indico que se tomaran de la mano, Syaoran se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo:

- Señor Syaoran Li ¿Acepta a esta mujer Sakura Kinomoto como su legitima esposa? –pregunto el sacerdote a Syaoran

- Si acepto –contesto Syaoran

- Señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿Acepta a este hombre Syaoran Li como su legítimo esposo? –pregunto el sacerdote a Sakura

- Si acepto –contesto Sakura

- En este momento los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el sacerdote

- Puede besar a su esposa –volvió a decir el sacerdote

Syaoran tomo entre sus brazos a una hermosísima Sakura y la beso y todos aplaudieron

En casa de Syaoran había un pequeño departamento que era de huéspedes y cuando se fueron casando sus hermanas habían vivido en él mientras tenían sus propias casas, pero esta vez la señora Li se fue a vivir ahí, la casa principal se la dejo a su hijo que iba a empezar con su familia, así la señora estaba cerca de su hijo pero a la vez estaba separado pues no quería interferir en el matrimonio de su hijo

Sakura en cierta forma tenía miedo, sentía que esperaban mucho de ella, y desde luego ella no se sentía preparada pero como Syaoran la adoraba no fue difícil para ella enamorarse de su prometido y casarse enamorada de él, desde la primer noche durmieron abrazados, y giraban en la cama coordinados, se acoplaban de maravilla ,se llevaban muy bien

Al principio Sakura pensó que Syaoran no iba a querer que trabajara, como siempre le decía eso Takechi, pero se sorprendió cuando regresaron de su luna de miel de 15 días en el Caribe Mexicano, durante el cual Syaoran no quiso hablar de trabajo, le dijo que se preparara porque a partir de ese momento ella iba a ser su brazo derecho en el trabajo

Y dicho y hecho, eran una gran pareja, se coordinaban bien en el trabajo, Syaoran sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Sakura y Sakura en Syaoran

Eran una gran pareja, y Syaoran cuando la abrazaba le decía

- Eres mía para siempre –Syaoran

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe –decía Sakura

- No… aun después de muertos tu eres mi esposa… eres mía por siempre –Syaoran

- No… el sacerdote que nos caso dijo hasta que la muerte nos separe –protestaba Sakura

- No… tu eres mía por toda la eternidad –Syaoran y la besaba apasionadamente, Sakura ya solo sonreía se sentía tan feliz al ser su esposa que no decía nada

Seis meses después Sakura recibió su título como ingeniera civil, y estaba muy feliz ya con sus papeles en regla

Así pasaron dos años, cuando empezaron a pensar en niños, ya tenían dos años felizmente casados pero ya les faltaba algo, y que más que un niño para colmarlos de felicidad, así dejaron de tomar las precauciones para que Sakura no quedara embarazada

Y a decir verdad dejando las precauciones, de inmediato Sakura quedo embarazada, es más ni siquiera tuvo que ir al doctor para saber que ya estaba esperando a su primer hijo, ella se empezó a sentir rara y desde luego se lo dijo a Syaoran, pero él le dijo que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y no le hizo mucho caso

Pero las personas que veían a Sakura y ellas les decía que se sentía rara, que sentía que estaba embarazada desde luego que se sentían feliz

Todos empezaban a felicitarlos, y Syaoran solo les decía que era imaginación de Sakura

Pero ese fin de semana en que Sakura se había empezado a sentir rara y Syaoran no le creía, fueron a un restaurante donde celebraban un evento de la compañía, se puede decir que se rentó el restaurante exclusivamente para los miembros de la compañía y a pesar que se pidieron de todo tipo de platos, Sakura solo quiso un plato de caldo de pollo, pues no quería comer nada

Syaoran había pedio un gran filete de res, que cuando lo vio Sakura se le hizo agua la boca, Syaoran se lo ofreció pero ella solo dijo que solo le guardara un pedazo al final

Así todos comieron, pero de repente Sakura vio que Syaoran se llevaba el último pedazo de su carne a la boca

- Te lo acabaste –dijo Sakura viendo como masticaba el último bocado de carne

- Hay perdón amor –dijo Syaoran que al estar platicando con varios de sus empleados no se había dado cuenta que se había acabado toda la carne

- No te preocupes concuña… lo que pasa es que él no te quiere pero mira yo también tengo de ese tipo de carne toma un pedazo –dijo uno de los esposos de sus cuñadas dándole un trozo de carne

Pero nada más probo la carne le empezó las náuseas y unas ganas de vomitar

Syaoran se paró como resorte y galo a Sakura para llevarla al baño, que resulto que en ese restaurante los baños de hombres estaban en un lado y en el opuesto o sea del otro lado del restaurante estaba el de mujeres

Sakura solo se tapaba la boca para contenerse mientras se dejaba llevar corriendo por todo el restaurante por Syaoran hasta que vio por fin el baño de mujeres y entro en él

Después de un rato Sakura salió del baño con los ojos llorosos, y la cara pálida, Syaoran quien la esperaba afuera solo la vio y la abrazo muy fuerte, en ese momento supo que su primer hijo venia en camino

Aunque claro ya todos lo sabían

Y gritos de felicidades y demás gritos felicitando a la pareja que dentro de unos meses se convertirían en padres se escucharon por todo el restaurante

- Señores… los dejamos como pueden ver mi esposa no se siente muy bien –dijo Syaoran yendo a recoger el bolso de Sakura y despidiéndose de todos mientras con la otra mano llevaba a Sakura y ya no la soltó

Llegaron a casa y se fueron a acostar, Sakura se sentía muy mal y solo quería dormir, se acostaron y Syaoran solo la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, su ángel… su ángel le iba a dar a su primer angelito… o quizás angelita, lo que fuera se sentía feliz

Al día siguiente fueron al doctor para confirmar lo que ya todos sabían a decir verdad ni siquiera le tuvieron que hacer análisis, solo la reviso el doctor y les dijo que sí que efectivamente estaba embarazada

Pero Sakura todos los días se sentía muy mal y aunque era algo que no le gustaba a Syaoran le dijo que iba a tener que dejar de trabajar, porque no quería que le pasara nada malo, ni a ella ni al bebé

Y la verdad Sakura se sentía tan mal que ni protesto

Sakura ayudaba desde su casa por medio del internet a Syaoran en su trabajo, pero solo hasta después que se despertaba

Había veces que Syaoran salía al trabajo y dejaba a Sakura dormida y regresaba y Sakura seguía dormida

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer, pues tenía que ir al trabajo así que su mamá y su suegra se empezaron a encargar de Sakura para tratar de animarla y que no se pasara todo el tiempo dormida

Aunque a Sakura no le gustaba que la despertaran pues ella solo quería estar dormida

Así fue como Sakura dejo de trabajar y se dedicó al hogar, cuando nació su primer niña, estaba feliz, pero se puede decir que de inmediato encargo a su segundo hijo, y pues ya con los dos se dedicó mejor a cuidar de ellos

A Sakura le encantaba cuidar de sus hijos y de su marido, pero eso impidió que volviera a trabajar, claro no tenía ninguna necesidad y bueno ella se sentía feliz de hacer lo que hacía

Pero le encantaba ver las caricaturas

Le ponía nerviosa ver telenovelas, pero veía un sinfín de caricaturas y también documentales de todo tipo

Así pasaron algunos años más, cuidando de sus hijos y viendo caricaturas, documentales y claro todo lo demás de que se encarga un ama de casa

Aunque hubo un documental que vio y le llamo mucho la atención, y se trató de cuando la bomba atómica exploto

En él se enseñaban las cosas como habían quedado en el momento de la explosión, lo que había pasado con muchas personas, un reloj de una estación de tren que se había parado y un sinfín de cosas horribles que habían pasado y dijeron que a pesar que mucha gente de alrededor vivió con grandes consecuencias, las personas que debieron estar en donde cayó la bomba solo debieron ver un gran resplandor

Y ese documental se lo platico a Syaoran, aunque claro ellos quizás nunca irían a Japón

A decir verdad hubo una caricatura bueno anime en particular que le encanto, y era una que se llamaba Card Captor Sakura, si la protagonista se llamaba como ella, y su rival como su marido pero la caricatura le gusto tanto que cuando termino quiso aprender el idioma japonés aunque no sabía en donde le enseñarían ese idioma

Sakura había investigado y encontró un lugar en donde tenían la película que era la continuación de la serie, pero la tenían solo en japonés nada de subtítulos ni ninguna traducción y como no sabía nada de japonés pues no la compro

Su hijo encontró en internet la traducción de la película del anime

Y entonces se animó a comprar la película, hermosa, más que hermosa pero se quedó con la idea de que podía escribirse más… que había muchos cabos sueltos y que se podía seguir con la serie

Estaba con esa idea cuando descubrió en internet que había escritos de muchas caricaturas, las ideas de la gente de cómo le gustaría que siguiera su caricatura favorita, y se lo platico a Syaoran y desde luego él la animo para que escribiera algo

Y así se puso a escribir

Para los que quieren leer una historia que fue con la que yo empecé a escribir pueden leer "El secreto de Esperanza" y su continuación "La Unión de Poderes" aunque creo que la mayoría de los que leen mis historias desde luego que las conocen

Y el mayor sueño de cualquier escritor desde luego lo voy a hacer realidad en esta historia, ya que cualquier cosa puede suceder en la imaginación

Sakura empezó a escribir, y se emocionó muchísimo cuando empezó a recibir sus primeras felicitaciones

Tres años le tomo escribir esas dos primeras historias, pero se sentía feliz de tantas felicitaciones que recibía, pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando recibió un correo en donde le escribía el autor de la caricatura, a decir verdad la historia sabía que fue escrita por Clam, pero el genio que realizo el anime fue:

(Para fines de la historia le voy a cambiar el nombre, a ver si al rato investigo en internet quien hizo el anime que fue en realidad el que nos metió en esto de escribir)(Morio Asaka) (Él es el que hizo que nos enamoráramos de Sakura card captor, yo tengo el manga en español y japonés, y todo el anime y las películas pero todo gracias a que me gusto el anime que hizo este señor Morio Asaka) pero para fines de la historia lo llamare

"Eriol Jiraguisawa"

Sakura no podía creer su suerte, le escribían de Japón mostrando interés por su historia y era ni más ni menos que Eriol Kiragisawa, estaba feliz, no cabía en sí de lo feliz que se sentía, se interesaban en su historia

Syaoran la felicitaba y él estaba feliz por lo feliz que estaba su esposa

Pero se sorprendieron más cuando los invitaron a ir a Japón para conocer los estudios donde fue creada Sakura Card Captor y al creador del anime

Sakura estaba loca de contenta, estaba muy emocionada y Syaoran tomo unas vacaciones para acompañar a su esposa en el viaje

Tenían ya 15 años de feliz matrimonio, pero a pesar de todo no le gustaba separarse de su esposa así que acompaño a Sakura en su viaje

Desde luego Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, pero el hecho que la acompañara su marido la animaba

Los fueron a recoger al aeropuerto de Tokio Japón

Pero no pudo ir Eriol, ya habían hablado por internet, Sakura ya sabía algo de japonés, y bueno Eriol, aunque también sabía algo de español, necesitaban traductor

Se conocían por medio de fotos que se habían mandado por internet

Pero ese día tuvieron una complicación y Eriol no pudo ir a recogerlos, fueron desde luego varios representantes de la televisora

Cuando llegaron a los estudios desde luego que lo primero que hicieron todos fue presentar personalmente a la señora Sakura Li con Eriol Jiraguisawa pues todos pensaban que podían hacer un buen equipo de trabajo

Aunque nadie conto con lo que paso tan solo verse, los dos solo se veían a los ojos y dijeron:

- Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Clow –dijo Sakura

Y los dos se desmayaron

Fin de la primera parte

Continuara:

Jojojojo, espero les haya gustado esta primera parte. Lo del embarazo, eso me paso a mi cuando encargue a mi hija Roció mi marido no me creía y también paso lo del restaurante en frente de no sé cuántos compañeros de trabajo de mi marido

Y esas frases que le dice Syaoran a Sakura que es de él… bueno me las dice a cada rato mi marido, siempre me dice que soy de él por los siglos de los siglos y yo siempre le digo que el padre nos casó hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero él dice que no… que somos el uno para el otro por la eternidad

Besos amor

Besos a todos y sobre todo a Dios te quiero mucho

25 de mayo del 2010.

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. Chapter 8

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 8

Segunda parte

1926 México, D.F.

- Clow apúrate, se nos hace tarde –decía la mamá de Clow

- Pero porque tenemos que ir a esa tonta comida –protestaba un jovencito de 14 años

- Porque es el cumpleaños de tu prometida –decía su papá

- ¿pero por qué es mi prometida? Esa niña no me gusta… nunca me ha gustado –protestaba el joven Clow

- Pero es la hija de mi mejor amigo y como siempre quisimos unir a nuestras familias decidimos que ustedes se iban a casar –contesto su papá

- Pero tenemos que ser precisamente ella y yo –protestaba Clow

- Claro… tu eres mi único hijo y la pequeña Tomoyo es su única hija y desde que éramos adolecentes decidimos que nuestros hijos se tenían que casar para unir a nuestras familias y ya deja de protestar ustedes estaban comprometidos desde muchos años antes siquiera de que nacieran, es una cuestión de honor ya lo sabes, ustedes se van a casar –Decía el papá de Clow

Ese día llego a la reunión y como de costumbre vio a una niña presumida, se sentía la niña más bonita del planeta y la verdad a él lo veía con aires de inferioridad, Clow iba a tener el honor de ser su esposo pero si por ella fuera ni siquiera le hablaría

Tomoyo era una niña de 10 años, que sentía que nadie era merecedor de ser su prometido y muchísimo menos ese tal hijo del mejor amigo de su papá, no entendía por qué los habían comprometido, en que tonterías estaban pensando los amigos cuando los comprometieron, si sabía que como mujer tenía que aceptar la voluntad de su papá y luego de su marido, pero aunque se tenía que casar con él no tenía por qué hacerle la vida fácil, ¿verdad?

Su destino estaba escrito no iba a poder escoger a su marido, como sus amigas que podían escoger a sus futuros novios o esposos, aunque todas sus amigas estuvieran locas por su prometido, con mucho gusto se los regalaba

Que coraje que uno como mujer no tenía ni decisión ni voto para nada de nada; pero eso no quería decir que le tenía que hacer la vida fácil a su marido o bueno por el momento prometido

Tomoyo era una jovencita hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y negro, era delgada, su piel blanca como la nieve y de unos hermosos ojos azules, era bonita, pero así como que la más bonita, no, para nada

Y la mejor prueba de ello era la joven que estaba sentada tímidamente en un rincón de la mesa, una joven más chica que Tomoyo por dos años, prima de Tomoyo, esa niña en verdad que era encantadora, de cabellos castaño, aunque solo lo llevaba al hombro, también de piel blanca pero de unos ojos verdes tan hermosos que recordaban al verde de la naturaleza

Pero lo especial que tenía esa niña, era que no sabía por qué pero Tomoyo la trataba con desprecio, bueno en realidad si, la pequeña Sakura era huérfana, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y la pequeña no tenía a nadie más en la vida que a sus tíos y tenía un año viviendo en casa de sus tíos con su prima Tomoyo

Recién cuando murieron sus papás y supo que se iba a ir a vivir a casa de sus tíos, Sakura se había puesto muy contenta pues las primas se querían muchísimo, pero en cuanto estuvieron solas Tomoyo le dijo que ella nunca pensara que iban a ser iguales, que ella era la recogida y Tomoyo era la señorita de la casa y que nunca lo olvidara, y que no fuera con el chisme a sus papás... bastante tenía con aguantar a su supuesto prometido como para aguantarla a ella con sus chismes

Así fue como Sakura se volvió muy callada

Ella era prima de Tomoyo por parte de su madre, pero sus papás no tenían dinero y los papás de Tomoyo sí, bueno su papá, así que Tomoyo era la rica de la familia y siempre veía a Sakura como diciendo:

- "Da gracias a mis papás que te recogieron porque si no hubieras ido a parar al orfanato" –Tomoyo

Sakura la verdad no decía nada, pues sabía que era una recogida y aunque sus tíos las trataban a las dos como sus hijas, siempre sentía la lástima que le tenía Tomoyo y siempre le decía que ella era una arrimada, que diera gracias por tener un lugar en donde vivir

Es más en infinidad de ocasiones, Tomoyo trataba a Sakura como si fuera su sirvienta y como Sakura no decía nada se aprovechaba

Clow tenía muy presente cuando conoció a Sakura, todavía vivían los papás de Sakura, ella era una niña pequeña encantadora, a decir verdad parecía un pequeño ángel

Era una niña muy tierna y muestra de ello fue lo que hizo

Los papás de Tomoyo junto con los papás de Clow como siempre habían hecho una reunión, Claro esa reunión en particular era la pesadilla hecha realidad del joven Clow pues en esa fiesta en particular era en donde anunciaban a todo el mundo el compromiso de Clow con Tomoyo porque ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo y para demostrar esa unión y ese cariño que tenían los amigos comprometían en sagrado matrimonio a sus hijos

Tomoyo de 6 años veía con aire de superioridad a Clow, como diciendo tienes el honor de casarte con migo

Clow, de 10 años pues se sentía raro, él no quería ese compromiso, pero según le dijo su papá era un honor para ellos el que se fueran a casar, era un niño pero aun así ya entendía lo de tener una esposa y desde luego que era el honor, y sería una terrible deshonra si no cumplía con la promesa que habían hecho los amigos

Y la verdad a lo largo de los años que tenia de tratar a Tomoyo no le caía bien, era una niña muy presumida o por lo menos a Clow no lo trataba nada bien y cuando podía le decía:

- Que iba a hacer su vida imposible así como él le había hecho a ella su vida imposible –Tomoyo

- Que ella era una niña muy bonita y cualquiera podía ser su novio… pero no su papá tenía que decirle que se tenía que casar con el hijo de su mejor amigo –Tomoyo

- Que ellos como eran los mejores amigos era la mejor garantía de que ellos iban a hacer muy felices –los papás

- "Pobres tontos" –pensaba Tomoyo

Y desde luego Clow no quería casarse por lo menos no con Tomoyo, pero que tonterías hacían los adultos, se quedó pensando en su futura esposa y sin querer siendo niño puso cara triste al descubrir su realidad

No tenía escapatoria, le gustara o no, tenía que casarse con esa odiosa niña Tomoyo

Cuando de repente sintió una pequeña mano que lo tomaba de la mano, la verdad se sorprendió

- No estés triste… todo va a salir bien –dijo la pequeña Sakura de 4 años con una encantadora sonrisa

- Ojala fueras tu mi prometida –dijo muy bajito Clow sentándose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Sakura y que solo Sakura lo escuchara

- ¿Prometida? –pregunto la pequeña Sakura sin entender lo que le decía, ella solo lo había visto triste y lo quería animar, como lo hacía su mamá cuando ella estaba triste

- No te preocupes voy a estar bien –sonrió Clow

- Si a tenerte como pareja el resto de mi vida le llamas estar bien –se burló Tomoyo

Clow ya no dijo nada, que podía decir

Así pasaron algunos años, aunque algo curioso paso

Siempre que los obligaban a alguna cita, la pequeña Sakura siempre los acompañaba de forma de Chaperón

Cuando eran niños e iban al parque como también los acompañaba sus mamás, pues no pasaba gran cosa, Clow se subía a los juegos y la verdad le encantaba jugar con la pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo prácticamente se juntaba con sus amigas y para nada estaba cerca de Clow

Pero cuando Clow cumplió sus 17 años, bueno en ese momento ya era casi un adulto y tenía que ser más formal con Tomoyo, pero agradecía a todos los ángeles y a Dios, porque nunca dejaban que Tomoyo saliera sola con Clow, o sea la pequeña Sakura siempre iba con ella

Y aunque a Clow le daba mucho coraje, salían juntos y en diferentes partes a donde iban siempre había alguien esperando por Tomoyo, o sea, decía

- Mamá… papá voy a salir con mi prometido Clow… Sakura me acompaña como siempre así que no se preocupen –Tomoyo

Clow llegaba como siempre muy formal, saludaba a las jóvenes y se despedía de los papás de Tomoyo

Pero al llegar a veces tan solo a la esquina de la casa ya había alguien esperando por Tomoyo, generalmente eran sus amigas pero en algunas ocasiones eran algunos pretendientes de Tomoyo, si sabían que tenía prometido, sabían que no podían tener esperanzas con ella, pero bueno divertirse un rato con ella a nadie hacia mal

Al principio siempre había pelea de parte de Clow con Tomoyo

- Yo me voy con mis amigos y tú quédate con Sakura –solo le decía Tomoyo

- Pero como te atreves a dejar a Sakura en compañía de tu prometido… va a ser una deshonra para ella –protestaba Clow

- Ojala ella quede deshonrada, creo que sería la única forma que alguien se fijara en ella… con lo feíta que es… aunque creo que ni tú te fijarías en alguien tan poca cosa como ella –Tomoyo veía a Sakura con desprecio a fin de cuentas Sakura había interrumpido en su vida y toda la atención que le tenían sus padres ahora la tenía que compartir con Sakura

- Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella –reclamaba Clow

- Si tanto te gusta pues cásate con ella –le gritaba Tomoyo

- Si tuviera opción con gusto me casaría con ella –le protestaba Clow

- Pero no la tenemos… así es que mientras no estemos casados yo puedo divertirme como me plazca… y tendrás que aguantar a Sakura ya veremos que haremos después –decía Tomoyo enojada

Clow notaba que Sakura se sentía muy mal con esos pleitos y tener que quedarse al lado de Clow

Así que opto por ya no decir nada, solo hacia el trámite con los papás de Tomoyo, llegaban a la esquina, veía como Tomoyo se acercaba a sus amigas o amigo en turno y él se alejaba con Sakura

Continuara:

Viernes, 4 de junio del 2010

Espero les esté gustando la historia.

Hay ya falta menos para que se case mi hija… buaaaa sé que va a estar bien… pero ya no la voy a tener en casa

Por cierto pido disculpas para como pinto a Tomoyo, pero así tiene que ser el personaje para lo de más adelante

Besos a todos y sobre todo a Dios

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Chapter 9

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 9

Clow notaba que Sakura se sentía muy mal con esos pleitos, y tener que quedarse al lado de Clow.

Así que opto por ya no decir nada, solo hacia el trámite con los papás de Tomoyo, llegaban a la esquina, veía como Tomoyo se acercaba a sus amigas o amigo en turno y él se alejaba con Sakura

Clow sabía que Sakura se sentía muy mal con lo que hacía Tomoyo, pero la niña que culpa tenia, ella solo tenía 11 años, era una niña de primaria y no era justo que la dejara con él, Tomoyo ya era una joven de secundaria, y bueno ella tenía que ser responsable, no la pobre de Sakura

Pero mejor dejo de enojarse, solo le decía a Tomoyo que película familiar iba a ver con Sakura si es que iban al cine, para que si quería Tomoyo, también la viera por qué seguro llegando a su casa sus papás preguntarían, y la pequeña Sakura seguro comentaría la película, y bueno Clow no podía estar con Tomoyo pero por lo menos así medio limitaba lo que quería hacer

Desde luego que Tomoyo protestaba, como Clow iba a ver esas películas con Sakura

Pero como él le decía, tenemos que ver películas que la niña pueda ver… así que esas son las que tienes que ver tú

Claro para la edad que tenía Tomoyo también eran las únicas películas que podía ver, pero como ella se sentía mayor ya quería ver otros tipos de películas

(Acuérdense que en esa época creo que solo existías las películas mudas, y la primer película de dibujos animados fue Blanca nieves y esa la estrenaron cuando mi papá era adolecente y mi papá "que en paz descanse" nació en 1933)

O aunque no estuvieran juntos, por lo menos estar más o menos cerca, por si acaso los papás de cualquiera de los dos los buscaban pues los encontraran "juntos", cosa que molestaba mucho a Tomoyo pero tenían que guardar las apariencias

Clow tenía 17 años, y la pequeña Sakura 11, 6 años de diferencia que en ese momento se notaba bastante… pero a Clow no le molestaba nada que los vieran juntos

Sus amigos al principio se burlaban mucho de Clow, que desde cuando lo habían nombrado niñera

Pero cuando les explicaba el motivo por lo que la pequeña lo acompañaba, y les decía que prefería pasar un muy agradable momento en la compañía de la pequeña Sakura a soportar pasarlo con su "prometida" ya nadie le decía nada, pues todos sabían que tenía que cumplir con el compromiso que sus padres habían establecido, pero nadie quería estar en sus huesos con la odiosa con la que se tenía que casar

Era un secreto a voces, pero así como compañeros de escuela de Tomoyo, como compañeros de Clow salieron cuando podían con la "señorita Tomoyo"

Clow no decía nada si Tomoyo se quería divertir con todo el mundo que lo hiciera, con que no le faltara al respeto a él… todo estaba bien

Clow le encantaba comprarle dulces a Sakura así como globos, le gustaba como le sonreía la niña y siempre pensó que hubiera sido el hombre más feliz del planeta si en lugar de comprometerlo con la odiosa de Tomoyo, lo hubieran comprometido con la encantadora Sakura pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pero la pequeña Sakura no siempre se iba a quedar como una niña, es ley de la vida y la niña creció convirtiéndose en una jovencita encantadora

Y aunque Tomoyo la seguía viendo con desprecio, la joven se convirtió en una chica preciosa

Aunque ahora muchos de los compañeros tanto de Tomoyo, como de Clow, y misma Sakura querían salir con ella, desde luego que Clow no lo permitía

No era que "fuera posesivo" ni estuviera "celoso" pero todos sabían que Sakura solo podía salir con Clow

Sí, todo el mundo sabía el "trato de Tomoyo con Clow" y Sakura se tenía que quedar con Clow para que no molestara a Tomoyo mientras ella estaba con sus "amigas".

A Clow no le molestaba que todos los hombres del mundo salieran con Tomoyo, pero no permitía que nadie o sea nadie se le acercara a la joven Sakura

Sakura no sabía que pensar, ya tenía 16 años, la edad perfecta para casarse en esa época y tenía a varios pretendientes tras ella, pero no sabía que pensar

Clow no le permitía ninguna relación con nadie, o sea él estaba prometido con su prima, que tenia de malo que ella buscara algún pretendiente también se tendría que casar, pero solo de ver el enojo en los ojos de Clow cuando llegaba a verla con algún compañero la hacía temblar

Si… durante años Sakura ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Clow, a pesar que Tomoyo siempre se burlaba de ella, sabía que por más enamorada que estuviera de Clow, algún día se iba a casar con su prima y eso no le gustaba nada

Tener al hombre de sus sueños, tan cerca y tan lejos

Muchas veces Tomoyo le decía que ella debería de conformarse en ser la amante de Clow, porque ella sería la esposa y estaba segura que nadie se iba a fijar en Sakura

Así que si se portaba bien, a lo mejor permitiría que fuera su amante

Claro si nunca le decía a sus padres lo que hacia ella

Tomoyo ya tenía 18 años, se puede decir que algo mayor para casarse en esa época, pero como estaba prometida pues no le interesaba pensar en el momento que se casaría, más bien quería divertirse lo más que pudiera porque cuando se casara… bueno ya vería que podía hacer

Ya la mayoría de las amigas de Tomoyo se habían casado, pero ellos no se querían casar y mientras más tiempo pasara mejor, pero en realidad a todos les decían que estaban esperando a que Clow recibiera su título para casarse

Cualquier excusa era buena, aunque sus papás llevaban años queriéndolos casar, Tomoyo dijo que no se casaba hasta que Clow ya estuviera titulado

Desde luego Clow acepto la propuesta, unos años más separados le serían muy buenos a Clow, así que acepto

Lo malo que era tan bueno en la escuela que termino antes sus estudios de lo cual se arrepentía, ¿pero ahora que podía hacer? solo disfrutar de los tres meses que tenían por delante

Si 3 meses que era el tiempo que ya le faltaba para que le entregaran el título

Ya no tenía que hacer nada, solo esperar que estuvieran todos los trámites, ya lo que él tenía que hacer ya lo había hecho y solo los tenía que esperar

Sakura por su parte no sabía qué hacer, pensar en que algún día Clow le pediría matrimonio era como soñar que algún día su prima la querría de verdad, pero como le recordaba que ella era la prometida y con ella se iba a casar con el ingeniero Clow, no con una arrimada como lo era Sakura

Y siempre se preguntaba:

¿Porque Tomoyo no soportaba estar cerca de Clow si era un hombre encantador?

Sakura a lo largo de los años no comprendía porque Tomoyo nunca quería estar con Clow, o sea se iba con cualquier hombre que viera, por horribles que estuvieran, y no era porque Sakura adorada a Clow, pero ninguno de los pretendientes de Tomoyo se podía comparar con Clow, pues él era el hombre más guapo que Sakura y quizás Tomoyo conocían

Pero quizás como Tomoyo no quería hacer lo que sus padres querían se portaba como se portaba, ni hablar ella siempre hacia lo que ella quería

Pensar en volverse su amante estaba fuera de todo pensamiento por más que le dijera su prima, ella nunca sería la amante del esposo de su prima porque si ella no se daba a respetar ¿quién? Aunque se muriera de amor por Clow, nunca sería su amante

Pero esa actitud tan rara que tenía respecto a ella, no la veía muy normal, pareciera como si él fuera el novio y ella lo engañara con todo el mundo, pensó en mejor esperar a que Clow se casara y solo después de eso ella podría ya con calma y sin que Clow la estuviera vigilando a cada momento buscar con quien casarse, si sabía que no podría casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, pero de una cosa estaba segura, "no se iba a convertir en la amante de nadie" si ella no se respetaba quien lo iba a hacer, nadie.

En realidad ella estaba sola en el mundo y si no veía ella por su futuro ¿quién?

Mientras Clow solo esperaba y mientras esperaba que le entregaban el título al joven Clow tenían tres meses para descansar, había estudiado una ingeniería, y solo estaban en trámites para entregarle el título.

Entonces su padre le dijo que mientras esperaban por que no se iban de paseo para conocer el centro del país, en aquellos momentos acuérdense que apenas había algunos autos, y casi todos los viajes se hacían en ferrocarriles

Desde luego que los amigos papás pensando en una luna de miel para Clow con Tomoyo, por adelantados, como se iban a casar, para que "según ellos" se casaran contentos

Desde luego también iban los papas de Clow, y ellos serían los "chaperones" de la pareja

Pero el solo pensar tener que pasar tres meses con el odioso de Clow y sus futuros suegros, hizo enfermar a Tomoyo… no… no quería pasar ningún minuto con ellos hasta que ya no tuviera otra alternativa… pero si lo podía evitar… lo iba a evitar… se tomó unos remedios que le había dado una señora y empezó con vómitos y desmayos, que desde luego preocuparon a todos

Así que se decidió que Tomoyo no podía viajar, pero Tomoyo les suplico que llevaran a Sakura… ella también merecía pasearse, y como iba a ser acompañante de su futura suegra seguro se harían las mejores amigas

Tomoyo no sabía si a Clow le gustaba Sakura, era muy serio y no demostraba ningún sentimiento por nadie, ni por ella pero si Sakura estaba tan enamorado de él como creía tenía que ver como unirlos

Claro que la idea de Tomoyo era meter a Sakura más dentro de Clow para que en un futuro cuando ella se negara a compartir su cama, encontrara consuelo con Sakura y así todos contentos

Clow debería estarle agradecida por que ella pensara en él y le buscara con quien compartir su cama

Muchas veces Clow se la paso en vela, pensando en la pequeña Sakura, la adoraba, era la ternura andante y más ahora que era toda una mujer, era su pesadilla, no lo quería admitir, pero no soportaba que ningún hombre se le acercara, por muy prometido que estuviera con Tomoyo, no soportaba que alguien se le acercara a Sakura, si… la adoraba, la idolatraba, la amaba con locura, la soñaba y sueños que no debería tener con una prima desde luego porque eso sería ella cuando se casara con Tomoyo

No lo podía creer, la verdad pensar en Tomoyo con ellos en ese viaje era su peor pesadilla, pero ahora… ahora Sakura iba a hacer ese viaje con ellos, no sabía si Dios le estaba dando sus últimos días de ser feliz en el paraíso cerca de Sakura antes de entregarlo al infierno que tendría que pasar por el resto de su vida con Tomoyo o el diablo lo quería torturar mostrándole la vida que podría compartir con Sakura y que nunca tendría

Tomaría lo que la vida le daba y por el momento le estaba entregando a la pequeña Sakura como compañera de viaje e iba a disfrutar de ese viaje y de ella como si fuera sus últimos momentos de ser feliz

Y así salieron en un viaje de paseo por el centro del país, los papás de Clow, Clow y la pequeña Sakura, porque a pesar que ya había crecido para Clow, Sakura siempre sería su pequeña niña

CONTINUARA:

Domingo, 06 de junio del 2010.

Besos a todos y sobre todo besos a Dios.

Los quiero mucho.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. Chapter 10

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 10

Y así salieron en un viaje de paseo por el centro del país, los papás de Clow, Clow y la pequeña Sakura, porque a pesar que ya había crecido para Clow, Sakura siempre sería su pequeña niña

Desde el momento que salieron de la casa de los tíos de Sakura los papás de Clow se sorprendieron pues Clow inmediatamente le ofreció el brazo a Sakura, la cual con toda la naturalidad del mundo acepto

Si era algo que siempre asían desde que ella se acordaba, siempre tomaba el brazo de Clow, desde niña, como su prima no quería ni tocarlo, pues Clow opto por ofrecerle el brazo a Sakura, o sea todo el mundo ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos a los dos del brazo, bueno todo el mundo se refería al señor que vendía globos, al tendero, al de los dulces, y no sé cuántos vendedores ambulantes que se encontraban en el parque cuando salían a pasear, y desde luego a todos los que paseaban en el parque además de la biblioteca en donde infinidad de veces estuvieron mientras Clow estudiaba su carrera

Aparte de la mayoría de las personas de la facultad en donde Clow estudiaba, si en ese entonces eran muy pocas las mujeres en las escuelas y casi todas secretarías, porque la mayoría eran hombres, pero Clow no permitía ni siquiera que miraran mal a la pequeña Sakura

A muchos les daba risa su instinto de sobreprotección con la niña, pero nadie le decía nada después de enterarse del Trato de Tomoyo con Clow y sabían que si Clow no cuidaba de la niña huérfana… en cierta forma no había nadie que viera por ella

Así que sin darse cuenta muchos compañeros de Clow también la cuidaban

Y la conocían como la joya de la escuela, porque desde prácticamente sus 11 años, ayudo a Clow con sus estudios, con libros que desde luego ella no entendía, pero cuando Clow necesitaba que le dictaran, bueno era la pequeña Sakura quien dictaba y muchos compañeros de Clow se unían al grupo para hacer las tareas, muchas veces no entendía ni que les estaba dictando, pero era una forma de devolverle el favor al joven Clow por tener que quedarse con ella y así la pequeña creció rodeada de todos los compañeros de Clow

Pero a la vez sobreprotegida por todos y hay de aquel que quisiera sobrepasarse con ella, Tomoyo podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana… con quien quisiera, pero a Sakura la cuidaban todos como si fuera su propia hermana

Y no entendían como siendo primas y viviendo juntas, eran tan diferentes

Y desde luego nadie daba nada por Tomoyo, en cuanto a la pequeña Sakura cualquiera estaba dispuesto a pelearse con quien le quisiera hacer algún mal a la joven

Los papás de Clow, se extrañaron de esa familiaridad pero no dijeron nada, también notaron que de vez en cuando Clow tomaba su mano y la besaba, ella sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Sakura veía eso tan natural, porque desde niña también Clow hacia eso, Claro era una forma de marcar su territorio de Clow y Sakura siendo niña ni cuenta se daba y aunque creció Clow siempre hacia lo mismo y Sakura contestaba igual

Un beso en la mano de ella era correspondido por un beso en la mejilla de Clow

Sakura era tan inocente que no veía maldad en lo que hacía Clow, al contrario sabía que él la protegía, hasta de su prima, es más muchas veces Clow había hecho ese movimiento enfrente de Tomoyo y ella los ignoraba

Si a ella no le importaba pues era porque no era algo malo

Se subieron al carro que los llevaría a la estación del ferrocarril y la verdad Sakura se sorprendió cuando la dejaron sentar junto a Clow, el no dijo nada solo la ayudo a sentarse se sentó junto a ella y volteo a la ventana para ver la calle, Clow tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no demostrar que estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura y que no podía hacer nada

El viaje fue fantástico, Clow se comportaba con Sakura como todo un caballero, como Sakura estaba acostumbrada, si Clow era todo un caballero y sobre todo con Sakura

Su padre le pregunto al principio del viaje por que tomaba a la pequeña Sakura del brazo y se besaban, si, la pequeña por que como era la prima recogida de Tomoyo pues así la veían todos con cierta lastima, es más por eso aceptaron la idea de Tomoyo de que fueran de viaje con ellos para que se paseara pero

¿Ese trato de Clow para con Sakura?

A lo que Clow contesto:

- Todos los años que tengo de salir con ella, he hecho eso… por que debería de dejar de hacerlo… además solo le besaba la mano… nada más… ¿qué tiene eso de malo? –Clow

- Que ella te da un beso en la mejilla –contesto su papá

- Eso lo hace desde niña ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar de costumbre porque ya es mayor? –pregunto Clow

- Porque no es tu prometida –contesto el papá

- Desafortunadamente y que no diera yo porque ella fuera mi prometida; a decir verdad si ella hubiera sido mi prometida, hace años que sería mi esposa… pero no tenías que comprometerme con la odiosa de Tomoyo –dijo molesto Clow

- Cuida tu lenguaje Clow… que estás hablando de tu futura esposa la tienes que respetar –protesto su papá

- Ojala ella pensara lo mismo –dijo Clow

- ¿Qué dices? –protesto su papá

- Nada… olvídalo y desde luego mi trato con Sakura y el de ella con migo no va a cambiar, tenemos muchos años tratándonos así para que ahora por unos perjuicios tontos cambiemos nuestra forma de tratarnos –dijo Clow

- Pero Tomoyo –dijo el papá

- Que tiene ella que ver en esto, ella conoce el trato que le doy a la pequeña Sakura y si ella no dice nada porque otros van a decir algo –Clow

- Pero Clow… tienes que respetar el compromiso –papá

- Y lo voy a cumplir… no me gusta… y los odiamos los dos por ese estúpido compromiso que hicieron sin pensar en lo que nosotros queremos… pero me voy a casar con Tomoyo a los tres días de recibir mi título ¿no? en eso quedamos ¿verdad? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –protesto Clow

- Mira Clow… nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien desde chicos… somos los mejores amigos, así que qué más garantía tienes de que Tomoyo te va a hacer inmensamente feliz que el trato que tenemos los mayores –sonrío el papá de Clow

- El que ustedes se lleven bien para nada garantiza que los hijos tengamos que llevarnos bien –Clow

- Ideas tuyas, ya verás cuando te cases que bien se van a llevar, mira la relación de tu madre con migo… también fuimos un matrimonio acordado y mira que bien estamos –papá de Clow

- Pues qué bueno que les fue bien… pero yo dudo que ese caso se repita con nosotros –Clow

- Hay hijo… Tomoyo es la chica más encantadora del mundo, al contrario de esta chica ¿Sakura?... ¿si se llama Sakura verdad? –papá de Clow

- Si… se llama Sakura –contesto Clow con resignación que iba a lograr con discutir con su padre

- Bueno hemos ido varias veces de vacaciones con ella y es siempre muy callada y siempre está en un rincón ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso? Alguien incapaz de tener vida social desde luego, en cambio con Tomoyo vas a deslumbrar, vas a ser la envidia de todos los hombres de la ciudad… Sakura es bonita, no lo puedo negar… pero Tomoyo –papá de Clow

- Bueno Tomoyo es mi prometida y por el momento Sakura es la dama de compañía de mamá, no veo por qué las estas comparando –dijo Clow

- Si tienes razón… y por cierto te puedo hacer una pregunta Hijo… quizás algo indiscreta… pero pensar en ustedes me recuerda cuando yo era joven… -sonreía el papá de Clow

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo molesto Clow

- ¿Qué tal besa Tomoyo? Por qué me imagino que no son iguales los besos que te da Tomoyo a los besos que te da Sakura –dijo el papá de Clow

- Los besos que me da Sakura son tiernos, inocentes, de amigos… y no los puedo comparar con los de Tomoyo porque la verdad no sé cómo besa Tomoyo –dijo serio Clow

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto el papá de Clow

- Lo que escuchaste… no sé cómo besa… ni como abraza… porque desde luego nunca nos hemos abrazado y mucho menos besado… quiero que Tomoyo llegue al altar inmaculada –dijo Clow a forma de justificación

Desde luego que no le iba a decir que si se casaba era solo para cumplir la tonta promesa que tenían y darles un nieto pero se iba a alejar lo más lejos que pudiera de Tomoyo en la primera oportunidad… o sea cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada si los papás eran los que querían que se casaran, pues que ellos se hicieran cargo del niño y de Tomoyo y la verdad solo estaba esperando con cumplir con los trámites para irse a Japón… si como había salido muy bien en sus estudios le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Japón y lo acepto, desde luego pidió tiempo para terminar de titularse y de casarse por supuesto… no se iba a llevar a su esposa, pero eso no lo tenían que saber los japoneses con los que se iba a trabajar ¿verdad?

- ¿Pero si puedes deshonrar a la pequeña Sakura? –dijo el papá de Clow

- ¿Desde cuándo cuidar de una joven es deshonrarla? –pregunto Clow sorprendido

- Desde que la besas desde luego –dijo el papá de Clow

- Puedes preguntar a todos en la ciudad que nos conocen y veras que la pequeña Sakura está más que bien bajo mis cuidados… nadie la ha tocado –Clow

- Excepto tú –dijo el papá de Clow

- Desde luego que yo nunca la he tocado de esa forma que insinúas y será mejor dejar de hablar de esto porque si sigues haciendo cualquier comentario dudando del honor de Sakura no respondo –dijo Clow con los puños cerrados y rojo a más no poder del coraje que estaba haciendo

- ¿Y tú como sabes que no ha salido con alguien más? A fin de cuentas no hay nadie que haya estado al pendiente de ella –dijo el papá de Clow

- Sakura no ha salido con nadie en todos estos años porque solo ha salido con migo y yo me he encargado de cuidarla, precisamente porque sabía que estaba sola en el mundo –siguió Clow con los puños apretados

- Bueno así como nadie, esta mi amigo y su esposa… debería estarle agradecidos por que la acogieron cuando quedo huérfana –dijo el papá de Clow

- Hablas igual que Tomoyo y es mejor suspender esta charla si no quieres que te odie igual que odio a Tomoyo –dijo muy molesto Clow alejándose de su padre

El señor solo lo vio alejarse intrigado, eran imaginaciones suyas o ¿Clow estaba defendiendo mucho a Sakura?

El viaje les gustó muchísimo, sobre todo porque Sakura estando sola lejos de la influencia de Tomoyo, se comportó como era ella, amable y cordial, era muy atenta con todos y muy agradable jugar con ella, si en los grandes trayectos que iban en el tren, jugaban juegos de mesa o cartas, si, le enseñaron a jugar cartas a Sakura y no podían creer lo agradable que era pasar el tiempo con ella

Clow sabía a la perfección como era Sakura pero sus papás en verdad se sorprendieron al ver como se desenvolvía, era una perfecta dama, con modales intachables, pero a la vez con un aire angelical que todos admiraban, si todos porque durante el viaje hizo muchos amigos y aunque a Clow no le gusto, varios de los jóvenes le pidieron la dirección de Sakura porque todos pensaban que Sakura y Clow eran pretendientes pero al decir el papá de Clow que Clow ya estaba comprometido desde luego había muchos jóvenes que querían conocer más a Sakura

Y Clow con todo el dolor de su corazón no podía evitar que tanto su papá como su mamá les dieran información de la joven que Clow quería para él solito.

Continuara:

Martes, 8 de junio del 2010

Besos a todos y besos a Dios

Los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. Chapter 11

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 11

Y Clow con todo el dolor de su corazón no podía evitar que tanto su papá como su mamá les dieran información de la joven que Clow quería para él solito

Llevaron a Sakura de regreso a casa de sus tíos donde de nuevo la joven permaneció muy callada y de inmediato se fue a un rincón, cosa que sorprendió a los papás de Clow

¿Tan insegura se sentía en la casa de sus tíos?

¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Era un encanto con todo el mundo pero ahora volvía la chica insegura de sí misma que ellos conocían, no sabían bien a que se debía el cambio, el papá de Clow trato de bromear con ella, pero ella solo permaneció con la cabeza baja y en silencio, que cambio tan drástico de Sakura

La que se sentía como la reina de Inglaterra, era Tomoyo quien por primera vez se acercó a Clow y lo tomo del brazo, desde luego que Clow de inmediato se tensó

- Pero que tímido eres Clow… mañana te dan tu título y en tres días nos vamos a casar… eso no significa que merezco un beso –dijo Tomoyo toda melosa acercándose más a Clow

- El día de nuestra boda será nuestro primer beso… antes no… te deseo mucho para conformarme con un simple beso –dijo Clow formalmente alejándose de Tomoyo

Tomoyo no supo que decir, la estaba rechazando en frente de sus papás… a ella que todos los hombres estaban locos por ella

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ella era Tomoyo… la mujer más bonita de la ciudad, que ciudad ni que ciudad del país, si no es que del mundo entero, todos se lo decían

Desde luego Clow muy disimuladamente volteo a ver la reacción de Sakura quien seguía en un rincón con la cabeza agachada, no la vio pero vio cómo se tensó al escuchar a Tomoyo

Qué diera Clow por que Sakura fuera su esposa

Así se despidieron pues al otro día Clow iba a recibir su título y tenían muchas cosas que hacer y si no había ninguna complicación en tres días más se casaban… y para la mala suerte de Clow todo indicaba que su destino estaba ya escrito con letras de oro

Pero él no se iba a dejar vencer por ese futuro que los amigos le habían puesto, lucharía contra él con cuerpo y alma

Y aunque a la mañana siguiente Clow quiso ir a ver a Sakura no pudo pues Tomoyo había amenazado a Sakura para que no lo volviera a ver y ya no lo vio, al contrario salió Tomoyo toda melosa a recibirlo

Y eso destanteo a Clow

- ¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo quieres estar con migo? –pregunto Clow

- hoy ya eres oficialmente un ingeniero, y en tres días me convierto en la esposa deseada de un ingeniero un gran premio –contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Yo no te deseo –dijo Clow

- Eso es lo que dices… pero todos los hombres de la ciudad darían cualquier cosa por ser ellos mis prometidos –contesto Tomoyo

- Eso es lo que dicen… pero yo daría cualquier cosa porque mi prometida lo sea Sakura –dijo muy serio Clow

- O si… ella también entra en mis planes… pero más adelante… hay que darles el nieto que tanto quieren los "amigos" y entonces te daré a Sakura –sonrió Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo que me darás a Sakura? Ella no es de tu propiedad –reclamo Clow

- La recogimos y en un momento dado puedo decidir su futuro… o ¿no me digas que no la amas? Todavía que pienso en ti –protesto Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Sakura? –protesto Clow

- Porque se supone que me vienes a ver a mi… no a ella, la vas a ver en tu titulación por que no la puedo esconder, pero no la vas a ver más que de lejos y lo menos que se pueda hasta después de casarnos –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Clow

- Por favor ya saliste con ella por años… que tiene de interesante, además han venido a buscarla tres jóvenes muy guapos, que si no fuera porque en tres días nos casamos hubiera salido yo con ellos… pero bueno a ver qué pasa más adelante –dijo Tomoyo

Clow solo apretó los puños se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, no iba a discutir con Tomoyo y además que podía hacer con Sakura, tenía que pensarlo muy bien, él quería con locura estar con Sakura, tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien

Esa noche cuando llego el momento de que le entregaran su título a Clow y el momento de que tenía que agradecer:

- Agradezco a mis padres por su ánimo y apoyo durante mi carrera y sobre todo a una mujer muy especial para mí –decía Clow, cuando fue interrumpido

- Gracias mi amor por acordarte de mí –dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo los agradecimientos de Clow

Clow solo se le quedo viendo incrédulo por lo que dijo, vio a Sakura quien solo bajo la mirada a su regazo y no dijo ya nada

- Gracias –ya solo dijo Clow, que más iba a decir

Y aunque otros compañeros agradecieron a Sakura por su ayuda cosa que sorprendió a los papás, Clow no lo pudo hacer

La boda fue tolerable… aunque Sakura era una de las damas de honor, la mantuvieron lo más lejos de Clow

La primera noche, bueno antes se acostumbraba que la esposa se fuera a vivir con el marido en el momento que se casaban, no existía eso de la luna de miel

Clow tenía sus dudas, pero por lo menos Tomoyo era inocente cuando consumaron el matrimonio, había estado con no sabe que tantos hombres, pero por lo menos lo había respetado

Un mes y medio después Tomoyo le informaba que estaba embarazada y como ya estaba embarazada, pues ya no quería que la tocara y quería regresarse a vivir con su mamá

Desde luego que a Clow no le molesto nada de eso y la llevo con gusto a casa de sus papás para informarles que iban a ser abuelos y que ella quería vivir con sus papás mientras nacía su hijo

Cosa que los señores aceptaron con gran alegría

De Sakura pues solo la vio de lejos y le sonrió sabia por la misma Tomoyo que ya la habían pedido en matrimonio y que probablemente pronto se casaría, así que tenía que actuar rápido si no quería dañar a más gente

Ya tenía fecha para irse a Japón en un barco que salía de Acapulco en dos días, así que tenía que moverse rápido para cumplir con su plan pues tenía que contar con el trámite de llegar a Acapulco

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya había enviado su equipaje y ropa de Tomoyo a Acapulco… solo tenía que recoger a su "esposa" para que partieran

Y sin pensarlo dos veces junto con algunos amigos que lo ayudaron entro a casa de los papás de Tomoyo, más precisamente a la habitación de Sakura, y la robo

Ella desde luego dormía profundamente cuando sintió como la envolvían en una colcha y la sacaban de su habitación

Ella trataba de gritar desde luego, pero le taparon la boca y le agarraron muy fuertes sus pies para que no pateara

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Ha donde la llevaban?

¿Por qué a ella?

Y un sinfín de dudas que no supo cómo contestar hasta que sintió que la subían en un carro y empezaba a avanzar

Con mucho cuidado sintió como la desenvolvían y por fin pudo ver a su captor

- Clow –dijo Sakura incrédula

- Si amor… soy yo… nos vamos del país –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura sin entender nada, quizás todavía estaba soñando

- Me ofrecieron trabajo en Japón… acepte pero les dije que iba con mi esposa, nos esperan mañana para partir rumbo a Japón –dijo Clow

- Pero yo no soy tu esposa –dijo Sakura

- Pero lo serás… nos vamos a casar en cuanto lleguemos a Japón –dijo Clow

- Pero y Tomoyo –dijo de nuevo Sakura

- Tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que ella nunca me ha amado, que nuestro matrimonio es el resultado de una tontería de nuestros padres, pero nada más y tú y yo sabemos que nosotros nos adoramos… Sakura que más garantía tenemos para ser felices, tengo trabajo en un nuevo país en donde nadie nos conoce y no tienen por qué saber nada de nuestra vida pasada… Sakura tú eres todo para mi… ya cumplí con los caprichos de otros… realicemos nuestra felicidad –Clow

- Pero vas a ser padre –dijo Sakura

- Tú también me harás padre Sakura –la abrazo Clow

- Pero y el niño… que culpa tiene el niño de que sus padres no se quieren… y que derecho tengo yo para robarle su padre a un bebé por mucho que lo quiera –dijo Sakura soltándose a llorar

- Sakura… el niño va a estar bien… tiene a sus 4 abuelos no le va a hacer falta nada… va a estar bien –Clow trataba de consolar a Sakura mientras ella lloraba amargamente en sus brazos

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así?

Ocultándose de todos

Continuara:

Espero sus opiniones, no sé si alguien está leyendo la historia no me han dejado comentarios últimamente, o ¿quizás la estoy escribiendo muy rápido?

Besos a todos y a Dios

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Miércoles, 09 de junio del 2010

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 12

- Sakura… el niño va a estar bien… tiene a sus 4 abuelos no le va a hacer falta nada… va a estar bien –Clow trataba de consolar a Sakura mientras ella lloraba amargamente en sus brazos

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así?

Ocultándose de todos

Clow despertó sobresaltado en su recamara empapado de sudor

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Un sueño?

O ¿una premonición?

¿En dónde estaba?,

¿Qué hora era?

Es más ¿Qué día era?

Clow se levantó y encendió la lámpara que había al lado de su cama… por lo menos estaba en su casa

Se levantó a ver lo que había sobre su escritorio y estaba la ropa que iba a usar ese día para recibir si título, o sea que todo había sido un sueño

Ya más tranquilo pensó en lo que tenía que hacer y una de esas cosas era no ir a buscar a Sakura

Se encontraron las dos familias en la entrada del auditoria en donde se iban a entregar los títulos a los nuevos ingenieros

Y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo

Clow tomo la mano de Sakura y se la beso, a lo que ella con una sonrisa contesto con un beso en la mejilla delante de todos

Los tíos de Sakura se sorprendieron, los papás de Clow lo vieron hasta cierto punto normal, pues en su viaje lo hacían, aunque Tomoyo tenía ganas de golpear a alguien

¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Sakura y negarle a ella su prometida Tomoyo un beso?

Y la verdad todos se sorprendieron cuando Clow sonrío solo a Tomoyo saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza y tomo a Sakura del brazo y entro con ella

A decir verdad a ninguno de sus amigos le sorprendió, si hubiera entrado del brazo de Tomoyo, eso sí sería sorprendente, pero de la pequeña Sakura no

A decir verdad nadie se sorprendió ni los papás de sus compañeros quienes sabían la historia de la "pequeña Sakura"

Y sin darse cuenta un sinfín de gentes saludaban tanto a Clow cómo a Sakura como los amigos que eran de todos

Desde luego que ese trato molesto tanto a Tomoyo como a sus papás

Los profesores y los directivos empezaron con la ceremonia, entregaron los títulos, pero al terminar de entregarlos y antes de los agradecimientos dijeron que darían un premio especial, no al mejor alumno, no al que menos falto, no al más puntual, sino a la persona que más apoyo a los alumnos en sus estudios

- Es un honor para nosotros entregar esta placa por el esfuerzo que a lo largo de estos años de estudios tuvo una personita para ayudar a nuestros alumnos en sus estudios –dijo el director

- Sabemos de antemano, que todos los familiares de nuestros alumnos han hecho muchos sacrificios para ayudar a nuestros alumnos en sus estudios –dijo el rector

- Y desde luego que todos agradecemos su apoyo, pero este reconocimiento es para la persona más especial que existe, y que por ciertas circunstancias que no mencionaremos, quedo prácticamente al resguardo de uno de nuestros mejores alumnos

- Podemos mencionar a muchas personas que ayudaron a nuestros alumnos, pero todas mayores, pero este reconocimiento es por el apoyo que dio desde niña a nuestros alumnos

- Si desde sus 11 años la joven ayudaba a los alumnos en sus tareas, desde luego ella no entendía nada de lo que les dictaba a su protector ni a sus compañeros

- Pero eso no hizo que se rindiera y a su manera les echaba porras a todos

- Si me imagino que ya la mayoría sabe de quién estoy hablando… si señores me refiero a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto que ha ayudado desde sus 11 años al joven Clow Read y a sus compañeros en sus estudios

Sakura no supo que decir, desde luego ya no era una niña, pero apenas tenía 16 años, pero que la nombraran para darle un reconocimiento a ella que ni alumna era de la escuela

Los papás de Clow, sus tíos y desde luego Tomoyo no podían creer que la mencionaran a ella

Es más ¿Por qué a ella?

- Pase señorita Sakura, todos queremos darle un reconocimiento especial por todo el apoyo que les ha brindado a los alumnos a lo largo de estos 5 años

Desde luego Sakura estaba temblando, apenas si podía caminar, sentía que todos a su alrededor la miraban y la verdad si… apenas si podía dar un paso y desde luego Clow junto con otro compañero bajaron para escoltarla al estrado

Y desde luego Clow estaba feliz, muchas veces hizo coraje de que Tomoyo no le importara Sakura hasta que se dijo

"Si yo no veo por la pequeña Sakura nadie lo va a hacer"

Ahora su decisión tenía frutos

Clow quería darle un reconocimiento a Sakura de alguna manera por todos estos años que fueron "compañeros" y el apoyo que les dio en sus estudios, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y menos sin que Tomoyo se desquitara con ella, pero nunca se imaginó que otros los observaran y vieran el mérito que representaba Sakura en sus estudios

Clow se sentía feliz y viendo el nerviosismo de Sakura la tomo de la cabeza y le beso la frente delante de todos

Desde luego el auditorio completo estaba aplaudiendo a la chica que en cierta forma había ayudado también a sus hijos

Sakura ni cuenta se daba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… ni del beso que le dio Clow, ni de todos los abrazos que le estaban dando todos los alumnos, así como de las porras que le estaban echando todos en el auditoria, de lo nerviosa que estaba, solo sonreía como una tonta, porque así se sentía, una tonta

Los papás de Clow y los tíos de Sakura no entendían que era lo que pasaba

- Me pueden decir que es lo que dicen de mi sobrina ¿Cómo que ayudo al joven Clow en sus estudios? si es mi hija quien cuida de ella –protesto el tío de Sakura

- Así que usted es él que le pasó la responsabilidad de la niña al joven Clow –dijo el rector

- ¿Cómo que le pase la responsabilidad de mi sobrina al joven Clow?, quien cree que la alimenta y si puede ver no está vestida precisamente con harapos y desde luego tiene un techo en donde vivir –protesto el tío

- Darles de comer y de vestir no es precisamente hacerse cargo de un niño señor, hay muchas horas del día que también hay que ver que es lo que hacen

- Pero mi sobrina durante años siempre ha salido con mi hija y desde luego mi futuro yerno el joven Clow –dijo firme el tío de Sakura

- Han salido y sabe usted que es lo que hacen al momento de salir, porque creo que cualquiera en este auditoria sabe lo que hacen al salir de su casa señor

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido el tío de Sakura

Sakura quería desaparecer, no quería que su tío supiera lo que hacía Tomoyo, ¿pero que podía hacer?

- A mí me intrigo al ver a una niña en una biblioteca de la universidad, no es un lugar común a dónde van los niños desde luego, e investigue y me sorprendió lo que descubrimos y hay que reconocer que una chica mejor cuidada en esta ciudad dudo que haya

- ¿Cómo que mejor cuidada? –pregunto el tío de Sakura

- Antes que le diga lo que descubrí ¿Por qué no pregunta a otra persona que sabe de la joven Sakura? a quien quiera usted

El tío de Sakura no sabía qué hacer, todo esto estaba muy raro, así que vio a la gente de su alrededor y vio a un conocido y le pregunto

- ¿Me podrías explicar de que están hablando? –Tío

- Espero no te molestes, pero todos sabemos que ustedes comprometieron al joven Clow y a tú hija Tomoyo en matrimonio porque ustedes como amigos se llevan muy bien –dijo el señor

- Si –contesto el Tío

- Pero lo que no sabes es que cuando salen, en la esquina de tu casa Tomoyo deja al joven Clow y a la pequeña Sakura para irse con otras personas –dijo el señor… para que seguir ocultando algo que todos sabían

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron tanto los tíos de Sakura como los papás de Clow

- Como lo escuchan… nadie sabemos por qué lo hace la joven Tomoyo, pero a todos nos llamó la atención ver al joven Clow con una niña, porque cuando empezó a cuidar de ella era una niña –siguió el señor

- Pero y Tomoyo… ¿Qué has estado haciendo Tomoyo? Por qué me imagino que eso lo haces desde que llego Sakura –dijo el papá de Tomoyo

Tomoyo solo vio a su papá bajo la mirada a su regazo y no contesto

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo Tomoyo? Responde –grito el papá

- A veces sale con sus amigas –dijo su amigo

- ¿A veces? ¿Y las otras veces? –grito el papá de Tomoyo

- Sale con jóvenes, por eso el joven Clow se hizo responsable de la señorita Sakura para protegerla –dijo el director

- ¿QQQQQQQQuuuuuuuuuuéééééééé? Gente extraña a estado cuidando de mi sobrina porque mi hija quería divertirse –grito el papá de Tomoyo levantándose de un brinco y levantando la mano para golpear a su hija, todos estos años había vivido engañado y ni más ni menos que por su hija

- No me pegues papá… estoy embarazada –grito Tomoyo levantándose para tratar de huir de su padre pero el movimiento fue tan repentino que Tomoyo se desmayo

El papá de Clow alcanzó a sostenerla para evitar que se golpeara con las butacas

- ¿De quién es? –grito el papá de Tomoyo sacudiendo a Tomoyo quien seguía desmayada

- Pues de Clow no porque acaba de llegar de un viaje de tres meses –dijo uno de sus compañeros

- además que nunca la he tocado… ni un beso le he dado –dijo Clow

El papá de Tomoyo ya no quiso alegar nada, él estaba presente cuando Tomoyo quiso que Clow le diera un beso y él le dijo que su primer beso sería después de casados Ca-sa-dos

- El escándalo todos van a hablar de nosotros –dijo la mamá de Tomoyo preocupada

- Por lo que veo… todos han hablado de nosotros por años gracias a tu hija –dijo el papá de Tomoyo muy molesto ¿en qué mundo vivía?

Los papás de Clow estaban tratando de reanimar a Tomoyo, el papá de Clow sostenía a Tomoyo en brazos cuando sintió algo húmedo en su brazo

Volteo a ver que era cuando vio que era una mancha de sangre

- Un doctor –grito el papá de Clow abriéndose paso para sacar a Tomoyo del auditoria

Clow al ver a su papá de inmediato fue a su lado para ayudarlo a cargar a Tomoyo

La sacaron del lugar, ya nadie dijo nada… que manera de terminar un día que se suponía tenía que ser uno de los más felices para Clow, pero bueno

Continuara:

Espero sus comentarios, besos a todos y a Dios

Los quiero mucho

Creo que ya no me falta mucho para terminar la historia, no sé si la escribí muy rápido pero he estado inspirada y he tenido tiempo para escribir

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Chapter 13

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 13

Cuando Tomoyo despertó estaba en su recamara, le dolía todo, estaba el doctor y una partera a su lado, su mamá y la mamá de Clow ayudando a limpiar todo, junto con algunas de las sirvientas de la casa

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Perdiste al bebé… le dije a tus papás que era muy rápido para que te volvieras a embarazar… no hace ni tres meses que perdiste al otro bebé… te lo advertí… este fue tu tercer aborto… creo que ya no vas a poder embarazarte, pues en los primeros meses los vas a perder –dijo la partera

- Pero tenía que estar embarazada para cuando me casara… así Clow no tenía que tocarme… tiene que hacer algo… no quiero que me toque –Tomoyo desesperada

- Lo siento ya no vas a poder embarazarte –dijo la partera

-¿En serio? Que alegría me da… entonces ya no voy a tener que llevar en mis entrañas al nieto de esa señora –dijo Tomoyo feliz

- Tomoyo como te atreves –le regaño su mamá

- Pero mamá no te das cuenta que de esta forma nunca van a poder ser abuelos ninguno de ustedes… es la noticia más fantástica que me han dado… tendré que casarme con el repugnante Clow… porque mi padre así lo quiere, pero por lo menos no tendré que acostarme con él porque ya no puedo tener hijos… ¿tú sabes lo feliz que eso me hace? –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

- Espero que no insistan en que nos casemos –dijo Clow, quien junto con su papá, Sakura y el papá de Tomoyo entraron al cuarto en cuanto escucharon voces por que por mucho tiempo no se escuchaba nada y desde luego escucharon todo lo que Tomoyo dijo

- No joven… te libero del compromiso, eres libre de casarte con quien quieres –dijo triste el papá de Tomoyo

¿Qué habían hecho al comprometerlos solo porque ellos eran buenos amigos?

Nunca se imaginó el odio que le tenía Tomoyo a Clow aunque en realidad no sabía si en verdad se conocían

Clow suspiro, estaba parado junto a Sakura quien estaba viendo a su prima con incredulidad ¿tanto odiaba a Clow?

¿Que diera ella por ser su esposa?

Y todo lo que estaba haciendo Tomoyo para que no la tocara

Clow tomo la mano de Sakura y se la beso y desde luego Sakura lo volteo a ver con incredulidad

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- En ese caso… pido la mano de Sakura en matrimonio –dijo Clow arrodillándose y viendo a Sakura a los ojos

- ¿Cómo? –dijeron todos a la vez

- Que les pido la mano de Sakura en matrimonio, durante años ese ha sido mi sueño… casarme con la encantadora Sakura –dijo Clow viendo a Sakura

Sakura no sabía que contestar

- Claro… ahora pides la mano de Sakura porque es tu amante cómo se te ocurre… ella es una arrimada y una huérfana, ella no es digna da nada… y menos de un ingeniero –decía Tomoyo

- Tomoyo –grito su padre

- Pero papá Sakura es una arrimada… y quien sabe con cuántos hombres a estado ella, no merece a un ingeniero, Clow se tiene que casar con migo… yo le voy a dar mucha categoría –decía Tomoyo

- Tomoyo cállate como te atreves a insultar a Sakura, cualquiera en la ciudad sabe de la inocencia de Sakura y de los cuidados que tuvo el joven Clow y sus amigos para cuidar de ella y tristemente saben de tus amoríos, aquí la única que no tiene clase desafortunadamente eres tú… mi hija –le volvió a gritar su padre

- Pero papá… Clow es mi prometido… se va a casar con migo… yo ya había pensado en que Sakura fuera su amante, así que no va a haber problema, nos casamos, soy la señora del ingeniero y Sakura se vuelve su amante, yo disfruto de su fama y su dinero y Clow disfruta de Sakura y todos contentos –Decía Tomoyo desesperada cuando sintió una cachetada en la cara de parte de su padre

- Si joven… le concedo la mano de mi sobrina Sakura en matrimonio y bueno como ya está todo listo para realizarse la boda por que no se casan en tres días –dijo el papá de Tomoyo viendo con ojos asesinos a su hija ¿en qué mundo vivía que quería hacer lo que ella quisiera?

- Te voy a matar Sakura porque me robaste al amor de mi vida –Dijo Tomoyo

- Ustedes –dijo el papá de Tomoyo a las jóvenes que estaban en un rincón viendo todo el problema sin moverse

- Vayan y empaquen las cosas de la señorita Sakura de inmediato –las jóvenes salieron de inmediato

- Amigos… les voy a pedir que cuiden de mi querida sobrina en su casa… no quiero correr ningún tipo de riesgo con mi hija en el estado que esta… creo que la vamos a tener que internar –dijo con tristeza el papá de Tomoyo

- Yo no estoy loca… yo estoy profundamente enamorada de mi prometido –empezó a gritar Tomoyo tratando de pararse de la cama mientras la partera y el doctor, su mamá la trataban de detener

- Le voy a poner un calmante –dijo el doctor

Sakura estaba apoyada de espaldas a Clow temblando de miedo mirando a su prima

- No tengas miedo Sakura… nada te va a pasar –dijo Clow abrazando por la espalda a Sakura

Sakura se sorprendió, se sentía tan bien estando a su lado, a decir verdad siempre se sintió segura al lado de Clow, pero pensaba que nunca serían esposos pero ahora

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y claro todos sonrieron al verla feliz, con excepción de Tomoyo que empezó de nuevo a gritar

- Sera mejor irnos… no te preocupes amigo nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de ella –dijo el papá de Clow

- Y para que no haya habladurías yo me voy a quedar en casa de un amigo mientras no estemos casados –dijo Clow

Y así salieron del cuarto de Tomoyo la familia Clow junto con Sakura, subieron el equipaje de Sakura al carro y partieron rumbo a su casa

En el camino

- ¿Qué piensas mi amor? –pregunto Clow a Sakura quien se sonrojo al escuchar que le decía amor

- Que hoy debería haber sido el mejor día de tu vida… y mira como acabo –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida mi amor –dijo un sonriente Clow

- Pero Tomoyo –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- Sakura mi principal sueño que era el ser tu prometido se me acaba de cumplir ¿qué más feliz quieres que me siente? –sonrío Clow tomando en sus brazos a Sakura

- Papás no vean –dijo Clow besando a Sakura en la boca

Sakura se puso de colores pero se sentía feliz, durante cuantos años había soñado con un beso de Clow y de estar en sus brazos como estaba ahora, ¿No estaría soñando?

Pero no… había sido un día muy raro, primero Clow que la beso en el auditoria, luego del reconocimiento que le dieron, luego lo de Tomoyo y ahora estaba comprometida con el hombre de sus sueños y en tres días más se iban a casar

Sakura se separó de repente de Clow

- En tres días nos casamos y no tengo vestido de novia –dijo de repente Sakura

- No te preocupes hija, tengo mí vestido de novia de cuando me case, no sé por qué nunca me deshice de él… pero ahora lo puedes usar tú, le podemos hacer unos arreglos y seguro te quedara bien –dijo la mamá de Clow

- Problema resuelto –dijeron Clow y su papá al mismo tiempo

- Y aunque fueras con un vestido de diario para mi eres la novia más bonita del mundo

Al otro día fueron a hablar a la iglesia para informar del cambio de novia, pero no tuvieron ningún problema

Lo que no le gusto a Clow fue que casi no pudo ver a Sakura por todos los arreglos al vestido y todas las cosas que se pusieron a hacer su mamá con algunas costureras pues como decía su mamá no solo hay que arreglar el vestido de novia, hay que hacer un nuevo aguar de ropa para Sakura pues no iban a usar nada de lo que iba a ser de Tomoyo

El día de la boda llego y con los arreglos que le hicieron al vestido de novia de la mamá de Clow el vestido parecía nuevo

Sakura se veía preciosa, parecía un ángel aunque para Clow Sakura siempre había sido su ángel guardián, no lo podía creer, en menos de una hora serian esposos

Clow se sentía Feliz

A la boda fue mucha gente y aunque a todos se les aviso que Clow ya no se casaba con Tomoyo sino con Sakura todos querían ver con sus propios ojos que efectivamente era con Sakura con quien se casaba Clow

Desde luego sus tíos fueron y su tío entrego a Sakura en el altar al joven Clow y se la encargo, sabía que por años Clow había cuidado de Sakura pero no estaba de más decirle que la cuidara con toda su alma

A lo que Clow contesto que lo haría hasta con su vida

La misa comenzó y llego el momento en que el sacerdote pregunto

- Señor Read Clow acepta por esposa a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto

- Si acepto –contesto con voz fuerte y clara Clow

- Señorita Kinomoto Sakura acepta por esposo al señor Read Clow

- Si acepto –contesto con una sonrisa Sakura

- En este momento los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el Sacerdote

- Puede besar a su esposa –dijo el sacerdote

"Su esposa" pensó Clow, por fin su sueño se había hecho realidad y levantando el velo de novia Clow beso a Sakura y todos aplaudieron

Los días pasaron Clow y Sakura estaban muy felices, aunque Clow ahora tenía un dilema y era por un lado quería estar cerca de su familia y por otro ya se había comprometido con una empresa japonesa para irse a trabajar con ellos, si... sus planes eran raptar a Sakura y llevársela con ella a Japón aunque ahora que ya estaban casado pues no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacer eso

Pero ya se había comprometido con los japoneses

¿Qué debería hacer?

Si se tenía que ir desde luego que se iría con Sakura, pero no quería alejarse de sus padres

A sus tres semanas de casado Clow se sentía feliz y no se cansaba de decirle a Sakura que ella era suya para siempre, desde luego Sakura sonreía y le decía hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero Clow le decía que no… que ellos desde siempre estaban destinados a hacer pareja, así que nada de que hasta que la muerte los separe

Un día llego antes a su casa, quería estar con Sakura y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba Tomoyo en la sala de su casa insultando a Sakura

- ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? –grito Clow viendo todo

- Hijo –dijo su mamá

- Mi amor… te estaba esperando… pero mira esta mujerzuela no quiere irse de aquí… no sé cómo sacarla de la casa –dijo Tomoyo

- Como te atreves a insultar a mi esposa Tomoyo… porque ella es mi esposa… no lo eres tú… a ella es a la que amo no a ti –dijo furioso Clow

- Mi amor… no te exaltes ya le fueron a avisar a mis tíos no tardan en llegar –dijo Sakura tratando de acercarse a Clow pero Tomoyo no se lo permitió abrazando a Clow

- No me toques Tomoyo –La empujo suavemente Clow para alejarla de él pues no soportaba que Tomoyo lo tocara

En eso entran los tíos de Sakura

- Tomoyo ¿estás bien? –dijo la tía de Sakura

- Si mamá… pero viste como me maltrata mi marido –dijo Tomoyo llorando amargamente en los brazos de su madre

- Les pido disculpas… no podemos controlarla… cuando nos damos cuenta ya se salió y no podemos encontrarla… hija disculpa las molestias que te está causando tu prima –dijo su tío

- No te preocupes tío… lo va a superar –dijo Sakura

- Ojala… no me gustaría tener que encerrarla, pero si sigue así yo creo que por un tiempo la vamos a tener que internar –dijo triste el tío de Sakura

- Tío no te angusties, todo va a salir bien -dijo Sakura

- ¿No se podrán ir a alguna parte? Así por más que los busque Tomoyo no los encontrara… solo por un tiempo mientras se recupera de todo lo que hizo –dijo la tía de Sakura pues no quería que encerraran a Tomoyo, no a su hija

- Lo pensaremos –solo dijo la mamá de Clow

Y así se llevaron a Tomoyo y salieron de la casa

- ¿Es la primera vez que viene? –pregunto Clow

- No –contesto Sakura

- ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? –reclamo Clow

- No queríamos alarmarlos –dijo su mamá

- ¿Tampoco papá lo sabe? –pregunto Clow

- No… como ha venido de día, bueno no queríamos preocuparlos –dijo su mamá

- Ya regrese –se escuchó la voz del papá de Clow

- Tenemos un problema que resolver –dijo Clow abrazando protectoramente a Sakura quien estaba temblando

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto su papá

- Van varias veces que Tomoyo viene a gritarle a Sakura un montón de cosas –dijo su esposa

- La tía de Sakura nos preguntó si nos podíamos ir a algún lado para que Tomoyo no pueda encontrar a Sakura –dijo Clow

- No quiero causar problemas –dijo Sakura

- Tu no causas ningún problema amor… es tu prima quien te está molestando –dijo Clow quien seguía abrazando a Sakura no quería soltarla, tenía que tomar una decisión

- Podemos irnos unos meses de nuevo de vacaciones así aunque venga no nos encontrara y esperemos que dentro de unos meses ya se haya olvidado Tomoyo de todo –sugirió su papá

- Eso sería una maravillosa idea –sonrió la mamá de Clow

- Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Japón… por mis buenas calificaciones y acepte –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron todos

- Nos vamos a Japón… no quiero que en algún momento más adelante te vaya a hacer algo Tomoyo por tenerte coraje, no me quiero arriesgar –Dijo Clow

- ¿Pero a Japón? –dijeron sus padres

- Si Japón, yo creo que haya vamos a estar muy seguros, no creo que Tomoyo nos encuentre allá por más que nos busque –dijo Clow

Y así fue como fueron a parar a Japón, a Hiroshima Japón más exactamente

Los años pasaron, desde luego aprendieron el idioma y Sakura le dio dos hermosos hijos a Clow

Clow estaba feliz, ya tenían 11 años de casados y a pesar de estar lejos de sus papás y su país, aunque ya habían ido a visitarlos dos veces, su vida era muy feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba, así que todo lo demás no contaba, estando con el amor de su vida, nada importaba

Aunque últimamente no sabía que pensar, era el 6 de agosto de 1945, no se podían mover del país y la segunda guerra mundial no se veía para cuando terminar, y ni que pensar ir a algún otro lugar, muchas ciudades de Japón habían sido bombardeadas, solo tenían que seguir con su vida y esperar que no pase nada

Se levantó tomo su portafolio para salir a la oficina, Sakura se acercó a besarlo para despedirse vieron a sus hijos y de repente vieron un gran resplandor

Fin de la segunda parte

Continuara:

Ya casi termino con la historia, es más me imagino que va a hacer un capitulo corto, pero tenía que separar las historias para unirlas al último

Besos a todos y a Dios, los quiero mucho

Comentario, bueno puse así a Tomoyo, por que en muchas partes del planeta hay gente que les gusta comprometer a sus hijos sin importarles el si se llevan bien o que piensan ellos y la verdad es una tristeza que en pleno siglo 21 se siga haciendo

Es más ahora me voy a poner a escribirlo y no sé si al rato lo subo, estén al pendiente

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. Chapter 14

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Por: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 14

Aunque nadie conto con lo que paso tan solo verse, los dos solo se veían a los ojos y dijeron:

- Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Clow –dijo Sakura

Y los dos se desmayaron

Syaoran alcanzó a sostener a Sakura en sus brazos, pero Eriol cayó al suelo tal cual, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se acercaron para tratar de reanimarlos

¿Qué les había pasado?

¿Por qué se llamaron con tanta familiaridad si se supone que apenas se están conociendo?

Es más ¿Por qué le dijo Clow si se llama Eriol?

Un sinfín de preguntas pensaban todos, algunos fueron por vasos de agua para tratar de reanimarlos

Syaoran estaba desesperado porque no lograba reanimar a Sakura, la besaba por todas partes de la cara, le daba pequeñas cachetadas para tratar de reanimarla, había perdido el color

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los acostaron en dos sillones que había en el despacho donde entraron pero no sabían que hacer, es más llamaron para que fueran paramédicos de la enfermería

¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando de repente los dos gritaron

- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO –Sakura y Eriol al mismo tiempo volviendo en sí, pero fue un grito tan horrible, tan desesperado que a todos asusto

- Sakura mi amor… aquí estoy, no te pasa nada… todo está bien –le decía Syaoran a Sakura abrazándola

- Eriol… Eriol… cálmate, estamos bien –dijo un compañero de Eriol

Los dos estaban sudando no entendían que había pasado, cuando de repente Eriol vio a Sakura en los brazos de Syaoran

- Suelte a mi esposa –grito Eriol en un perfecto español poniéndose en pie y lanzándose hacia donde estaban Sakura y Syaoran, desde luego para golpear a Syaoran y sus compañeros deteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas para que no cometiera una locura, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Su esposa… está loco… ella es mi esposa y estos anillos lo comprueban –dijo Syaoran mostrando los anillos que los dos llevaban

- Pero Sakura es mi esposa –volvió a protestar Eriol

- Esta loco… mi esposa no lo conocía hasta hace un momento que entramos a este lugar… ¿Cómo va a ser su esposa si tenemos más de 15 años de casados? Y nunca habíamos venido a Japón –protesto Syaoran poniendo a Sakura detrás de él protegiéndola

Aunque Sakura se asomó a ver al señor que tenía enfrente y le estaba diciendo que era su esposa

Y la verdad no sabía que pensar y es que sentía que los dos tenían razón… ¿pero cómo podía ser eso posible?

- Syaoran mi amor… debe de haber una confusión… tranquilízate –dijo Sakura desde atrás de Syaoran viendo a Eriol

- Sakura por favor acuérdate de mí… somos la pareja perfecta… estuvimos juntos desde que tenías 11 años y murieron tus papás… y nos casamos cuando tenías 16, tenemos 11 años de casados, tenemos dos hijos… dos niños preciosos, tienes que recordar –decía Eriol desesperado

- Un momento… como cree usted que Sakura se casó de 16 años si cuando la conocí tenía 22 años terminaba sus estudios de ingeniería civil, era desde luego soltera, vivía con sus padres y nos casamos 5 meses después de eso… y si efectivamente tenemos dos hijos, pero niña y niño… entonces no estamos hablando de la misma mujer –declaro Syaoran

- ¿Ingeniería civil? Yo también soy ingeniero –dijo Eriol

- Disculpe… señor Eriol… usted no es ingeniero civil… es dibujante profesional y ha realizado estupendos animes gracias a su talento, le intereso la historia de la señora y por eso ha venido –dijo uno de sus compañeros

- ¿Eriol? –pregunto Eriol y se volvió a desmayar

Al ir cayendo Sakura se acercó a él desesperada para que no se golpeara… no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero tenía que protegerlo pasara lo que pasara

Eriol despertó en la enfermería de la estación de televisión, nunca había estado ahí enfermo pero la conocía por que algunas veces tuvo que ir por algo

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que a su lado estaba Sakura, nada más verla se enderezó y la abrazo, Sakura no supo que hacer, se sentía rara estando en los brazos de ese señor pero correspondió el abrazo

- Suelte a mi esposa –dijo Syaoran apretando a Eriol un brazo

De repente checo que Sakura estaba ahí junto con su "susodicho esposo" y algunos compañeros.

- Señor Eriol ¿está usted bien? –pregunto Sakura

- Creo que si… pero necesitamos hablar con un sacerdote –dijo Eriol

- ¿Con un sacerdote? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si… es algo difícil de entender… pero esta señora es mi esposa –dijo Eriol

- Señor Eriol… usted no es casado –dijo alguien

- Quizás porque la estaba esperando a ella –dijo Eriol

- Entonces usted me está dando la razón… ella es mi esposa –dijo Syaoran firme y jalando a Sakura

- Syaoran por favor –protesto Sakura

- ¿Dudas que eres mi esposa? –protesto Syaoran

- No… desde luego que no… pero creo que en mi otra vida fui su esposa –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo? –preguntaron varios

- Pues puede que hayas sido la esposa de medio mundo en otras vidas… pero en esta y de aquí en adelante eres mi esposa y nadie puede cambiar eso –protesto Syaoran abrazando a Sakura posesivamente

- Te amo –dijo Sakura con una encantadora sonrisa

- Eso lo dice todo… digan lo que digan todo el mundo tu eres mía y de nadie más –sonrío Syaoran besando a Sakura

- Hay que ir a ver a un sacerdote –volvió a decir Eriol

Un tiempo después estaban en una iglesia católica hablando con un sacerdote que sabía español y le platicaban el problema que tenían

En su vida pasada Eriol había sido Clow y se había casado con Sakura, habían vivido en Hiroshima Japón y muerto cuando una de las bombas atómicas cayo… ahora Sakura estaba casada con Syaoran… pero Eriol la quería recuperar ¿Qué podían hacer? Ellos también eran esposos

A lo que el sacerdote dijo

- Cuando casamos a las personas es hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo

- En ese caso Sakura es mi legítima esposa… y no hay ningún problema si aparecen otros ex esposos de otras vidas ¿verdad? –dijo Syaoran

- Pues no… no hay problema

- Pero ustedes nos casan hasta que la muerte nos separe… pero la muerte no nos separó… morimos al mismo tiempo –protesto Eriol

- Bueno en eso tiene razón… pero en su caso fue la vida la que los separo, si ustedes no se hubieran encontrado, nunca habrían tenido memoria de su vida pasada en común por lo consiguiente no se habrían enterado de esa vida, ahora los dos tienen una vida hecha y ninguno de los dos tiene derecho de interferir con la del otro por que pueden hacer mucho daño a gente inocente –dijo el sacerdote

Y la verdad tenía razón, Eriol estaba por casarse y bueno Sakura tenía toda su vida hecha

Eriol hizo un anime con la historia de Sakura, pero no trabajaron juntos, más bien por medio de internet, Sakura regreso a México con Syaoran y solo de vez en cuando le escribía a Eriol algún correo electrónico pero solo como amigos

Eriol se casó y tuvo también hijos y bueno Sakura era muy feliz con su marido y sus hijos

Y aquí termina esta historia de dos grandes amores

Fin

Espero les haya gustado

Me dejaron un comentario en donde me preguntaban por qué eso de los matrimonios de un día para otro

Y contesto, si los hay, un ex presidente de México que fue tiempo después de dejar la presidencia jefe de mi marido, el día que conoció a su esposa se casarón, y creo que un pretendiente mío hizo algo por el estilo, la verdad nunca se lo pregunte por que nunca lo volví a ver, pero me lo platico mi hermano, que cuando supo que me casaba él de inmediato se casó. Creo que con la primer mujer que vio.

Yo en particular dure 3 años de novia con mi marido, bueno 2 y medio, cuando nos comprometimos y 6 meses después nos casamos. Y ya cumplí 25 años de casada

Pero mi hermana nuca fue novia de su marido, simplemente mi cuñado le pregunto quieres casarte con migo y ella dijo si, y 4 meses después se casaron. Y ya tienen 27 años de casados

Mi otra hermana vivió 5 años en unión libre con su marido y después se casaron y ya tienen como 13 años de casados

Porque mi hermano se casó y a los 3 años se divorció

En fin, respecto a los matrimonios no hay nada escrito

Y en estos casos que mencionó en la historia, bueno Sakura se casó con Syaoran 5 meses después de conocerse, que viene a ser el caso de mi hermana, y el de Sakura con Clow, bueno ellos tenían muchos años conociéndose y bueno se casaron en tres días por que ya estaba todo preparado, pero nada en particular

Mi hija me la pidieron en enero y se casa hasta agosto, 7 meses después

La idea de esta historia me vino un día cuando estando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina Liz, mi marido me dijo "eres mía" y me beso, porque lo que puse que decía Syaoran a Sakura a cada rato me lo dice mi marido, y tenía como 15 días de que me paso algo muy raro, cuando fuimos a recoger a mi hija a la terminar, en la puerta choque con ella, pues no se veía que iban a salir, le dije "hola" pero al lado salía un señor, creo que japonés, se detuvo y dijo "hola", lo mire y el me miro y sentí que conocía toda su vida, y creo que él sintió lo mismo, mi hijo dijo "¿qué haces mamá?" y eso nos volvió a la realidad, nos volvimos a ver y esa sensación desapareció, el señor se extrañó también y siguió su camino, no lo he vuelto a ver, ni idea quien es

13 de junio del 2010

Revisada 15 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

He estado limpiando mis historias, la última El Secreto de Esperanza y La Unión de Poderes

En cada capítulo me tardaba dos o tres días y me daban mucha flojera, pero cómo están interesantes pero esta historia de 14 capítulos la limpie completa en un solo día, para que vean la diferencia del tamaño de los capítulos, se puede decir que lo que aquí escribí en 14 en aquellos son cómo un capítulo

Besos

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
